Someone you never forget
by piranha pk
Summary: Gajeel met a little girl, after Metllicana left him. He saw here only once, but could never forget her. After 10 years a new student comes to his school, who looks a lot like the girl he met, when he was a kid! Is she the girl? and if yes, will she remember him?
1. The new student

**Author´s note **

**Ok here is my new fanfic ^^ well I have to say, that I wasn´t sure if I should publish this after I read ,,Shoot the Moon" from IceBlueWings ( who writes great fanfics by the way :D ) because my plot could sound a little the same for some readers :( and I just want to say, that it has nothing to do with the other story and I DID NOT copy anything! Cause I worked on this story after I published ,, Running away from Love", so it was a long time ago :P **

**Ok now I want to say, that I can´t update daily this time ! sorry! Its all the schools fault! -.- I can only work on this on weekends ... so be patient please ... **

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

A little boy with black, spiky hair sat against a tree, crying.

,, *sniff* w- why? Why is everyone leaving me ? *sniff* I´m all alone!" The boy said crying.

,, Hello ? " A girls voice was suddenly heard and the boy looked up.

There stood a little girl with curvy, blue hair in front of him. She wore a yellow sundress with flowers on it.

,, Why are you crying? " She asked concerned.

,, My parents died and my foster-father left me! No one loves me!" The boy said sobbing.

,, That´s not true!" The girl tried to comfort him.

,, Yes it is *sniff* even my foster-father left me after all those years!" The boy burst out.

His eyes widened when the girl suddenly knelt down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

,, Don´t say that!" She said, softly.

,, But *sniff* the world is unfair!" He said after the small surprise.

,, Sometimes the world is unfair, but remember! One day, everything will turn out for the better! You are in control of your own destiny" The girl replied and pushed herself away to look at him.

Red eyes met brown and the boy stopped crying. He didn´t know why, but the sentence from the girl made him feel better and a warm feeling spreed across his chest, when he saw the bright smile on her face, which made him smile a little too.

,, Well, I have to go now ! Maybe we will meet again ?!" The girl said smiling and turned to leave.

The boy felt strange when she left, sad? , but he noticed that something shiny fell from her and he picked it up.

It was a stud a metallic one _Maybe it fell from her ear?_ He guessed and put it in his pocked.

* * *

Gajeel woke up, sitting straight on his bed and looked at the clock. 6:30

He rose his hand to his ear and played with one of the metal studs. It was becoming a habit!

Always when he remembers that girl from back then he would play with the stud. It was the metal stud from the girl, which became his first piercing. During this 10 years he got more and more piercings, four on his nose, four on each ear, three one each brow, two under his bottom lip and four on each forearm.

He always wanted to see that girl again, but had no clue how! He didn´t even know her name and her appearance would have changed after 10 years.

He stood up and prepared himself for school, searching for some clean cloths.

He lived alone with his Exceed named Pantherlily. The Exceed went always with him to school, but stayed outside the building, keeping company in the breaks, just like the blue Exceed of one of his comrades Natsu.

He took the words of the girl to heart and found the courage to live on his own searching for a place to live, found work and met Pantherlily two years ago.

His life wasn´t easy and he knew that you get no where if you are weak and naive and he had to learn this the hard way.

He became a gruff and unsocial person, sometimes bullying other students, mostly people who had parents who paid everything for them so they had not to do a hand´s turn. He despised such people and called them weak.

He had his own group of ,,friends", well he would prefer comrades. They were people who could take him on and had a hard life like him. The closest to him was Natsu Dragnel also called the Salamander. He was a Dragon-slayer like him and was abandoned from his dragon- foster-father as well.

They always got into an argument, but still they got on well with each other because the most arguments were between Natsu and Gray, who was an ice mage and always stripped his cloths off, what was annoying.

Elfman was the tallest one of them and very muscular. He was called the beast because of his beastsoul magic and had two sisters in the Academy, who used soul magic as well.

The only annoying thing on him was that he always talked about the features of a real man and how manly things are.

He sighed and mad his way out of his apartment together with Lily.

* * *

It was an ordinary day like always, boring.

He sat at a table in the last seat row, beside a window, not really listening to the lesson.

Natsu was already sleeping beside Lucy, who looked annoyed. She was a celestial spirit mage and could call different spirits to fight or whatever she needed them for. Currently, some of her spirits worked as teachers. Natsu had somehow a crush on that bunny-girl.

Gajeel shook his head not understanding how he fell in love with someone like her, while Gray lost his pants which made Juvia squeal in joy. She was a water mage and not a weak one, but her stalking habits for the stripper where weird.

He went on scanning the class and saw that Cana was drunk again. _Seriously how can that chick drink so much and that in the fucking morning!_

Suddenly Erza, the class president, stood up and stood in front of the students.

,, Listen everyone! We´ve got a new student so be nice, or I will teach you a lesson!" Erza said, giving every student a warning look, making Natsu and the others gulp.

,, Come in!" Erza said, her gentle expression back on her face.

The door opened and a small girl came in with blue, wavy hair which were hold back by a bandana which matched her school uniform. Walking slowly to Erza and their teacher.

_Oh great! A fucking weak shrimp, who is too shy to look at us! _Gajeel thought grumbling.

,, I´m really sorry, would you please introduce yourself !?" Their teacher Aries said.

The girl turned to the students and rose her head her big brown eyes looking at them.

Gajeels eyes widened at that. Those brown eyes and the blue hair were so familiar to him, but he brushed the thought away. That would be a too big fortuity and she couldn´t be that girl he met 10 years before.

,, Hello, I´m Levy, Levy Mcgarden!" She said sheepishly.

,,I´m sorry Levy, could you sit on the free place beside Lucy, the blond girl in the second row!" The teacher said and Levy nodded, walking to her place.

,, Hello I´m Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia!" Lucy said with a smile.

,, Nice to meet you!" Levy said smiling as well.

,, That idiot beside me is Natsu Dragneel!" She said pointing to the pink haired boy on her left side.

Levy giggled when he responded to her calling him idiot and greeted him as well.

,, I´m sorry, would you pleas stop talking!" Aries said and all three apologized.

* * *

,, Let me introduce you my friends" Lucy said cheery.

,, This is Erza Scarlet, she is a requip mage and our class president!" Lucy said pointing to the red haired girl sitting on a bench.

,, Nice to meet you " Erza said, smiling.

,, And those are the Straus sisters Mirajane and Lisanna. They use sole magic and they have a brother named Elfman, who isn´t here right now." Lucy said pointing to a beautiful woman whit long, and a smaller girl beside her with short, white hair. Both of the greeted her back.

,, And last but not least Juvia Loxer, water mage" Lucy said pointing to a girl with the same hair color like Levy.

,, She is madly in love with Gray Fullbuster!" Lucy said giggling, which made Juvia blush.

,, Gray-sama is the coolest and prettiest boy in the school! Juvia will always love him! And wont let her love rival get close to him!" Juvia said with a warning look at Lucy, who sweat dropped at her statement.

Levy started laughing which made the other girls smile and giggle with her. Levy was relieved that such nice persons were in this school, not like Phantom Academy where she was before. The memory of her time there made her stop laughing and frown a moment.

,, What´s wrong Levy-chan?" Lucy asked recognizing her sudden change.

,, Huh? N-no nothing !" Levy said smiling. ,, W-well lets go eat something !" Levy said and everyone took their lunchboxes out.

* * *

,, What are you thinking about metal face?" Natsu asked Gajeel. Their group was sitting in their usual place on the roof terrace of the school.

,, What the fuck are ya talking about hothead ?! And who are you calling metal face!" Gajeel growled at him.

,, I´m calling you a metal face, metal face!" Natsu shouted back.

,, Thinking is manly!" Elfman said which made Natsu and Gajeel sweat drop, stopping their fight.

,, Well what were ya thinking about?" Gray asked.

,, Would ya first put yer fucking cloths on!" Gajeel growled annoyed.

,, What the fuck! How did that happen!" Gray shouted surprised and searched for his cloths.

,, So?" Natsu asked again.

,, I don´t know! It´s about that blue haired shrimp! " Gajeel started.

,, Shrimp?" Gray asked confused.

,, The new student !" Natsu answered.

,, What´s with her?" Elfman asked.

,, Already fallen for her hehe?!" Gray teased.

,, The fuck yer talking about!" Gajeel burst out.

,, Calm down man I was just kidding!" Gray said rising his hands to his face to defend himself.

,, It´s manly to fall in lov-"

,, Cut it out already!" All three boys shouted at Elfman.

,, Tch, she just reminds me of someone that´s all!" Gajeel said looking in the direction of Levy and the other girls, narrowing his eyes.

,, Do you mean the girl you met when Metalicana left you?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

,, … Yeah " Gajeel replied quietly.

,, You think that -"

,, No!" Gajeel cut Lily off before the bell rang. ,, Lets go in!" He said and stood up receiving confused looks from the boys.

Everyone went back into the building. The girls stood up and went back inside too.

,, Well my hobby is reading. I love books" Lucy said.

,, She even started to write her own novel!" Mirajane said to Levy, which made Lucy blush.

,, Oh really? I love books too and would like to read your work." Levy said impressed.

,, W-well I ..." Lucy began.

,, Pleeeeaaaaase " Levy said using her puppy dog eyes.

,, Eh … uh … ok .." Lucy said a little embarrassed.

,, YEAY!" Levy squealed and hugged Lucy.

,, Well we should hurry up! Our next class will start in 5 minutes!" Erza said and Levy let Lucy go.

,, You´re right lets hurr- ufff .. " Levy turned around, quickening her pace and bumped against someone.

,, I´m sorr -" Levy tried to apologize, but got cut off.

,, Look were ya walking short stuff !" A gruff and cold voice said.

Levy looked up and was surprised to see a tall boy with long spiky hair and many piercings on his face and forarms. It was somehow fascinating for her.

But she didn´t miss his rude sentence!

,, Wha – what did you call me!" She burst out scowling.

,, Not only a shrimp but deaf too huh?! How about an apology !" Gajeel said frowning at the way she talked with him.

,, Apology ? APOLOGY ! Well I WAS about to apologize, but now because of YOUR rude behavior I won´t!" She shouted at him.

Gajeels eyes went wide by her outburst _Wha – What the hell! How dare that shrimp talks to me like that! _He thought.

,, YA LITTLE !" Gajeel shouted, raising his hand.

,, Gajeel !" Erza shouted stopping him.

He made a tch sound and walked into class with the other boys.

,, What a jerk !" Levy said grumbling.

,, Levy-chan, you shouldn´t mess with that guy!" Lucy said seriously.

,, Why? " Levy asked.

,, He is the ruffian of this school ! He was involved in some fights you know!" Lisanna said.

,,Gajeel-kun transferred from Phantom Academy three years ago!" Juvia informed and Levys face went pale.

_Phantom Academy! _Levy thought, frowning. Now the behavior of that Gajeel guy didn´t surprise her!

,, Ahhh hurry up guys we are getting late !" Lucy shouted and all of the girls started running.

Everyone sat on their places and listened to the teacher, although Levy couldn´t focus properly.

She looked over her shoulder at Gajeel, who looked out of the window.

_What might he think about?_ Levy asked herself.

Suddenly Gajeels gaze went from the window to Levy and their eyes met. Levy blushed a little, embarrassed and averted her gaze.

_Those eyes … they are so familiar _Levy thought confused.

* * *

**A/N **

**Ahh did you see the new episode from Fairy tail? I was so happy for Cobra , that he finally found her and then the idiots from the council came -.- they always have a shitty timing . Well I´m happy that the filler episodes are over now and the cooler one starts ^^**


	2. first impression

**Author´s note**

**Well I said that I can´t update daily this time, but well :D since I already tiped the first chapters, they will be published sooner xD **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy ;)**

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

,, Your such an annoying brat!" A boy said to a blue haired girl, throwing one of her books at her.

,, Yeah your such a nerd!" Another one said stepping on her note books.

,, You´re trash! Can´t belief someone like you is in our school!" A boy with white and black hair said. They walked away, leaving the trembling and crying girl on the floor behind.

_**BIB BIB BIB**_

Levy woke up sweating. _Just a dream!_ She thought and calmed down.

She looked at her clock 6:00.

_I have to prepare myself for school !_ She stated and a smile appeared on her face.

,, They are different! Not like the students in Phantom Academy!" Levy said and got out of bed.

She was never that happy to go to school. The students in Phantom Academy always bullied her and some of them even got violent and that made her fear the students.

She lived alone, since her parents died five years ago, leaving her money to live. At first she lived with her cousins Jet and Droy. They were seven years older than her and let her stay in their apartment. Now she lived in her own little apartment with her large amount of books.

They were crying when she said, she had to start her own life and didn´t want her to leave, but they accepted it and visit her once in a month.

She went to her kitchen, making herself breakfast and then sit at her kitchen table.

Suddenly, while eating, she remembered something! A boy she met 10 years ago, who was crying alone, sitting against a tree.

She felt bad for him and when her parents died, she could understand his feelings. The feeling of being left alone so suddenly, but she had Jet and Droy, who took care of her and the boy?

_I wonder what happened to him_ She thought concerned.

She stood up and went to her room,went to her dressing table and took her white bandana. She took a little box from the table and took a metal ear stud out.

She lost the second one the day she met the boy. That´s another reason why she remembers that day so well. The ear stud was a gift from her father and after her parents died it got an important possession.

It looked a little weird to wear only one ear stud, but she didn´t care and her hair wouldn´t show much of her ears anyway.

She took a last look in the mirror and nodded to herself. She took her bag and went out of the door.

* * *

,, Good morning Lu-chan" Levy greeted her new friend.

,, Morning Levy-chan" She replied and both hugged each other.

,, Hey Luce !" Natsu jumped in and got hit on the head.

,, Stop giving me nicknames !" Lucy shouted annoyed.

,, Why not ? Levy calls you Lu-chan!" Natsu protested.

,, Because were friends!" Lucy replied.

,, But I thought we were friends too!" Natsu whined.

,, Aye ! You liiiike each other!" Happy, his Exceed said.

,, Be quiet cat!" Lucy burst out, blushing.

,, Uwaaaaa Lucy is so meaaaan!" Happy cried and flew onto Levys arms.

,, Ohh Lu-chan, don´t be so harsh to them! " Levy said stroking Happys fur.

,, Levy is much nicer than Lucy! Lucy is mean!" Happy said cuddling with Levy.

Levy loved Exceeds and they were so rare. The only Exceed she ever met was Happy and she just had to hug him every time she saw him because of his cuteness.

After Natsu and Happy left, the girls made their way to the school.

,, I think you should give him a chance Lu-chan! He seems like a nice guy." Levy said, which made Lucy frown.

,, Nice guy? He is an idiot just like the rest of their gang!" Lucy said.

,, The gang?" Levy asked.

,, Yeah, they are four peoples. Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss and Gajeel Redfox!" Lucy said.

,, You mean that guy I bumped against?" Levy asked surprised.

,, Yeah! They are very strong mages, but no one of them is as violent as Gajeel!" Lucy said.

,, I see … " Levy replied thoughtful.

,, Elfman Strauss ? The brother of Mirajane and Lisanna ?" Levy asked, recognizing the last name.

,, Yeah the tall muscular man with short, white hair." Lucy said and pointed at the one she talked about. The gang was walking through the hallway.

Levy was taken aback by the size of the man and the massive muscles.

Gajeel recognized her stare and stopped walking, when they reached the girls.

,, What ya looking at squirt !?" Gajeel asked gruff.

Lucy sweat dropped and was about to take Levys hand and go into their classroom. No one wanted to talk to those guys when Gajeel was with them.

To every ones surprise Levy took a step closer to Elfman and outstretched her hand.

,, Hay , I´m Levy Mcgarden!" Levy said, smiling.

Gajeels eyes widened at her blunt gesture and got annoyed at the fact that she ignored him.

Elfman looked surprised at her, but it was replaced with a smirk.

,, I´m Elfman Strauss! You´re the new student?" Elfman said shaking hands with her.

,, Yeah!" Was Levys reply.

,, It´s manly to introduce yourself!" He said and Levy looked a bit confused at him.

,, She is a girl idiot!" Gray said.

,, Oh god ! Why are you only wearing your underwear ?!" Levy shrieked.

,, What ? HOLLY SHIT ! How did that happen!?" Gray shouted surprised.

,, You´re such an idiot!" Natsu said.

,, Who are you calling idiot ash brain!" Gray shouted.

,, Who are YOU calling ash brain, Popsicle !?" Natsu shouted back.

,, You wanna fight !"

,, Hell yeah!"

,, Oh no, not again!" Lucy said annoyed.

Everyone looked annoyed at the two fighting mages, when Levy ,suddenly, started to laugh, surprising everyone.

Levy laughed even harder when Erza stepped in and the boys stopped their fight, pretending they were best friends.

Elfman, Lucy and the others smiled at Levys cheery personality.

Gajeel frowned ,, Would ya stop laughing already!" He said gruff and Levy tried to pull herself together.

,, Y- yeah hehe, sorry" She said with a bright smile, turning to Gajeel.

Gajeel was taken aback by her smile and the same warm feeling spreed across his chest, like the time he met the little girl.

,, Tch, lets go in already!" Gajeel said and pushed Levy away to go inside, the others following behind.

Levy frowned at his behavior, but ignored it and went into the classroom with Lucy.

They had physics. While Levy and Lucy tried to listen, Natsu was already snoring peacefully.

Levy looked over her shoulder and saw that Gajeel was staring out of the window again.

_What might he think about?_ Levy thought and turned back to the teacher.

Gajeel didn´t really care about the lessons. He had good marks, not A marks, more like C and sometimes B. So he could afford not to listen to some lessons.

He learned at home, not because he was a good student!

Because Lily would force him to.

Sometimes he glanced at the blue haired shrimp. Since that shrimp entered their school he couldn´t get rid of the feeling , that she reminded him of the little girl he met 10 years ago.

He still refused to think that they could be the same person and no way in hell he would ask her!

* * *

,, SAY THAT AGAIN YOU WIMP!" Gajeel commanded.

,, N -NO ! Pleas don´t hit me!" A boy pleaded in fear.

,, What´s going on there?" Levy asked when she saw the crowd of students looking at something in the hallway.

,, Sometimes students forget about the superior hearing of an dragon-slayer !" Lisanna told her.

,, That means … " Levy thought aloud.

,, That guy must have sad something improperly" Lisanna replied.

They saw Gajeel holding a boy above the ground by his collar. His arm transformed to an iron club, ready to strike.

,, Gajeel leave it be!" Natsu said, trying to save the poor student and calm Gajeel down.

,, The hell I will Salamander!" Gajeel said and pushed Natsu away with full force, making him hit a wall.

Levy saw that with wide eyes and started running.

,, Levy what are you doing?" Lisanna asked.

,, Gajeel stop!" Erza ordered, but Gajeel iron club was already flying in the direction of the students face.

The boy screamed, ready for the impact.

,, Solid script: Guard !" Levy shouted.

Gajeels iron club hit, instead of the boy, the word ,,GUARD".

,, What the fuck is that!?" Gajeel burst out in rage and scowled at the mage responsible for it.

He let go of the boy and turned to Levy. His face darkened, revealing two shining, red orbs which terrified the students, but Levy just scowled at him.

He shot his club in her direction. She wrote the word ,, SHIFT" and went into it, appearing behind Gajeel.

,, The hell!" Gajeel turned around surprised, but before he could strike again many swords appeared around him. _That´s Erzas magic! _He recognized.

,, That´s enough Gajeel !" Makarov said frowning. ,, Detention for a whole week!" He said and the word ,, Punished" appeared on his left shoulder, so he couldn´t get away from it.

,, Damn it! I´ve got it, would ya put yer fucking swords down!" Gajeel growled and the swords disappeared.

Erza turned to the other students.

,, Alright you saw enough now! GET BACK TO CLASS!" She ordered and everyone started moving.

,, Levy wait!" Erza said and Levy turned around, confused.

Erza approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

,, Great job! You reacted in time. That´s a nice kind of magic you´ve got there." Erza said smiling.

Levy smiled brightly at the compliment. ,, Thank you "

,, Well now go back to class and don´t involve yourself in fights too much, got it?" Erza said and Levy nodded, walking away.

,, And if YOU don´t want to get an even harsher punishment, you better behave yourself!" Erza warned, looking at Gajeel, who only grunted in respond.

* * *

,, Levy did what?!" Lucy asked surprised by what Lisanna said.

,, Yeah she saved the poor boy with her magic and avoided Gajeels attack!" Lisanna reported astonished.

The other girls where impressed and looked at Levy, who started blushing.

,, Don´t look at me like I beat him up or something! I just saved the boy from his punch!" Levy said embarrassed.

,, That´s still awesome! No one would involve himself in Gajeels fights, let alone get in his way!" Mirajane said and the other girls nodded.

They looked at Gajeel, who scowled at them. He heard the whole conversation and got even more pissed.

But somehow he was a little impressed himself at the guts of that little shrimp, although he would never admit it !

* * *

**A/N **

**Well like it? **

**Review please :)**


	3. Phantom Academy

**Author´s note **

**YOSH ! I wanted to update this chapter for you guys quickly because of your great reviews *_* although I have to learn spanish for the test tomorrow -.- So, this chapter is short, but I think the next one will be longer ^^ **

**Hope you like it!**

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima :P 

* * *

Their class teacher Aries left the class for some minutes, so everyone started talking.

Natsu and Gray argued, while Elfman and Laxus were arm wrestling which Laxus won because he electrified Elfmans arm and Elfman started to argue how unmanly cheating is and bla …

,, Ne Levy-chan " Lucy said , earning said girls attention.

,, What is it Lu-chan ?" She asked.

,, You never told us from which School you transferred!" Lucy said, Mirajane, Lisanna and the other girls got curious and went to the two girls.

,, W – well … I went to … Phantom Academy... " Levy replied uncomfortable.

,, WHAT !" The girls shouted surprised, in unison.

Gajeel could heard them and was surprised at that too. _That shrimp was in such an Academy ? _He thought a bit shocked.

Everyone knew about the reputation of Phantom Academy! The students were mostly violent or arrogant. People like Levy didn´t belong in such places.

Hell, even Gajeel got annoyed by those students, although he was one of the violent ones! The teachers didn´t really care if students fought each other and their director ,Jose Porla, cared less.

Nerds or good students got bullied, even thrashed, so they didn´t bear one year and transferred somewhere else. Gajeel was one of the bullies, but since he transferred to Fairy tail Academy he became calmer and thrashed people only when they do or say something to deserve it. When he met Pantherlily he stopped getting into fights everyday.

_I bet, she saw how the students were and transferred somewhere else as quick as she could_ Gajeel reasoned.

,, Why were you in that academy ?" Mirajane asked.

,, Well … I hade to move from Magnolia five years ago… and moved to Oak town and well … that was the only place I could go … " Levy said woeful.

The girls looked at her concerned.

,, Wait ! That means you went to that academy five years long ?!" Juvia said shocked.

_WHAT THE HELL ! _Gajeel was taken aback by hearing that.

,, Y -yeah … " Levy replied.

,, How could you bare it there so long? Everyone knows how the students behavior is there. " Erza said concerned.

,, Well … I … " She trembled when she remembered the time there and the girls noticed that.

,, You don´t have to talk about it, if you don´t want to !" Lucy said softly.

,, Juvia is very sorry for you!" Juvia said with teary eyes.

,, Yeah , don´t think about it anymore! Your here now and we will take care of you!" Lisanna said and they made a group hug.

Gajeel looked at them confused, overhearing the whole conversation. _Phantom Academy huh?!_

Suddenly a heap of snow was thrown onto his face , followed by fire.

,, THE FUCK YA THINK YER DOING IDIOTS!" Gajeel burst out behind the Girls which made them jump.

Gajeel stood up and walked to Natsu and Gray.

,,Yosh ! Gajeel gets in too!" Natsu cheered.

,, THE HELL I WILL HOTHEAD!" Gajeel shouted.

,, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME IRON FREAK!?" Natsu shouted back.

,, You heard that idiot, ash brain!" Gray said.

,, NO ONE ASKED YOU POPSICLE!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted.

,, WHAT WAS THAT !?" Gray shouted and all three got into a scramble.

* * *

,, That´s all your fault!" Natsu said looking at Gajeel and Gray. All three had a big bump on their head. After the fight began Gray was tossed over the girls desk and Erzas cake fell onto the floor, so all there earned a hit from her and a waning.

,, Don´t involve me into this shit! Ya two started it!" Gajeel said annoyed.

,, But you were the one throwing , ice pack onto Erzas desk!" Natsu whined.

They sat outside of the classroom. When their teacher came back, Aries apologized and throw all three for the rest of the lesson out.

When the bell rang everyone took their things and went home.

,,Lets go home together Levy-chan!" Lucy offered.

,, No it´s ok I have to do something first!" Levy said.

,, I will escort you home Lucy !" Natsu said and Happy replied with an ,, Aye!"

Lucy was about to refuse, when Levy nudged her arm. ,, That´s your chance to get to know him better Lu-chan!" She whispered and Lucy started blushing.

When they left Levy went to the schoolyard. No one waited for her at home, so she leaned on the big oak tree and pulled a novel out of her bag and started reading.

After some minutes she heard something above her and saw a black cat siting on a twig. When she looked closer she recognized it as an exceed.

,, Oh, nice to see another exceed" She said softly and the exceed jumped down, standing beside her.

,, You know what I am ?" He asked surprised, since only students from this academy knew about, since they knew Happy and him.

,, Yeah I have read about your species and I met Happy!" Levy said smiling.

Lily looked at her wide eyed. She had such a soothing aura and such a warm smile. He had to smile himself.

,, I´m Pantherlily, better known as Lily!" The exceed introduced himself.

,, Nice to meet you, I´m Levy, Levy Mcgarden" Levy said cheery.

,, May I ask , what kind of magic abilities you have?" Lily asked.

,, I´m a Solid Script mage. I can write a word and make it real!" She said and Lily nodded astonished. ,, Want me to show you ?!" She asked and he nodded again.

She wrote the word Kiwi and it appeared. Since Lily loved Kiwis he was really grateful for it and started eating.

Levy couldn´t help but giggle because of the exceeds cuteness.

They started talking and after a while Levy couldn´t hold back and started cuddling with him.

Lily didn´t mind since Gajeel hugs were firmer than hers.

* * *

,, Damn it !" Gajeel cursed. He had to stay in school because of his detention.

He had 15 min before he had to go back to the classroom and walked a little outside the building and searched for Pantherlily.

,, Where is that cat !" He said and looked around. He then recognized someone in the schoolyard, sitting against the big oak tree. _Got someone else detention too?_ He asked curious.

He was surprised when he saw Levy sitting there. _What is she still doing here?_

When he took a closer look he saw Lily on her lap, Levy stoking him.

_The hell is she doing with my cat! _Gajeel thought annoyed and stamped in their direction.

,, Oi !"

Levy and Lily looked up, seeing a scowling Gajeel. Levy was a little afraid that he would pay her back, for humiliating him in front of the students.

,, Hey Gajeel !" Lily said unfazed.

,, What the hell are ya doing with my cat, shrimp !?" Gajeel said to Levy, ignoring his cats greeting.

,, W- well … uh … we were talking and- Wait you´re his cat?" Levy asked the exceed on her lap surprised.

,, Yeah well, I prefer partner or friend, but yeah I am!" Lily said, shaking his head lightly from the dragon-slayers behavior.

,, Damn straight ! So get yer fucking hands of him!" Gajeel ordered and Lily frowned.

,, You could be a little nicer!" The Exceed said.

,, Why should I !?" Was Gajeels reply.

,, It´s ok Lily!" Levy said, forcing a smile. ,, I´m used to it !" She added calmly.

She stood up and gave Lily to Gajeel, who was a little taken aback by that.

,, Sorry " She said.

,, For what ?" Gajeel asked gruff, hiding his surprise.

,, For humiliating you in front of everyone, but I had to stop you!" She said and put her book back into her bag and picked it up.

,, Tch ! It takes more than that to - " Gajeel began, but got cut off.

,, I just wanted to apologize! " She said and stroked Lily a last time on his head and went off.

Gajeel looked after her, a little dumbfounded.

,, She has guts! I´m impressed. " Lily said smiling at Gajeels expression.

,, She is not like the others !" He added and Gajeel only grunted.

…

…

,, So you´ve got detention again?"

,, Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Soooo like it? dislike ( hope not O.o ) ? **

**Leave a review PLEASE :) **


	4. an unpleasan meeting

**Author´s note **

**Yeay I´ve got 5 FREE DAYS! NO SCHOOL ,YEAH!  
Now I can update daily, for sure ^^ ( although I alreado do O.o xD )  
Well now we come into some fighting action ( not much, but a good start^^) **

* * *

Levy was walking back home. It was a long way, but the weather was nice and she didn´t want to go by bus.

She reached a playground and saw all the happy, little children play. She saw a small boy siting against a tree, painting and remembered the boy she met 10 years ago. She didn´t know why, but remembered the boy more often nowadays.

She still wondered what the boy was doing now. He could say how old he would be now, but he didn´t look much older than her.

She reached an empty alleyway she had to pass, if she wanted to get home. She didn´t know how the crime rate in Magnolia was, but it couldn´t be as bad as in Oak town.

Could it?

She was walking in the alleyway for some minutes when she heard steps behind her. She continued walking, hoping they were just walking the same way.

But they didn´t …

,, Hey nerd !" She heard a too familiar voice call her. She stopped walking, trembling slightly.

She turned around and saw her bullies from Phantom Academy. They were only two of the usual three.

One of them had green hair and the other had black hair, on the right side of his head and white on the left.

,, Sol, Totomaru !" Levy mumbled.

Levy couldn´t belief her eyes. _What are they doing in Magnolia ?_She thought in shock.

,, Oh so you didn´t forget about us!" Totomaru, the boy with two hair colors said, grinning.

,, W – what are y-you d-doing h-here ?" Levy stuttered.

,, Well, we wanted to visit you!" Totomaru said.

,, oui oui ! " Sol replied.

,, How do you know where I live?" She asked.

,, We don´t ! We only knew that you transferred to Fairy tail Academy and followed you !" Totomaru replied, shrugging.

,, Well ..." Totomaru began and they started approaching her. ,, It´s kinda boring without someone to bully in school, you know.. " He said and Levy took some steps backwards.

She knew that they were outside of school, so this meant no rules and there was the empty alleyway, so they didn´t have to hold back anymore.

That terrified Levy even more.

Suddenly Sol appeared behind her and kicked her onto her back, sending her flying , with a yelp, onto a wall.

,, Lets have some fun shall we?" Totomaru said smirking.

Levy stood up again, but got hit by one of Totomarus fireballs.

Sol took a hold of her and Totomaru kicked her in the stomach. Levy coughed at that and fell to the ground.

_It cant go on like that !_ She thought anger rising.

,, Come one weakling! It´s no fun if you don´t fight back!" Totomaru said and created a blue fireball.

Sol created rocks and throw them together with Totomarus fireball at her.

,, Solid script : Guard!" Levy shouted and their attack collided with the word.

Both of them looked surprised at that and Totomaru attacked with another fireball.

She wrote the word ,,WATER" and the fireball disappeared in it. A water wall hit Totomaru and send him crashing onto a wall.

,, I´m won´t let you torture me again! I´ve got enough!" Levy shouted.

,, Non, non, non ! What kind of magic is that?" Sol said in shock.

,, Don´t get confused! She is not stronger than us!" Totomaru said, trying to stand straight and took his Katana out.

,, Oui,oui ! Lets show mademoiselle who the stronger one is!" Sol replied.

Levy stood up straight, although a little shaky, and came into a fighting position.

,, Sable Dance!" Sol said and Levy was surrounded by sand, which attacked her from every side.

She was confused and didn´t know how to get out of this.

Suddenly Totomaru appeared before her and cut her arm. She shrieked in pain and got some more hits from Sols sand magic.

,, Solid script : FIRE!" She screamed and the words ,,FIRE" appeared around her, so she was surrounded by fire, which made the sand disappear.

Sol got hit by it and crashed onto Totomaru. They lay on the ground burned and bruised, but stood up after a minute.

,, Solid script : ROAR!" Levy throw the word at the two and a loud sound rang out and the two clutched their ears from the pain, falling to their knees.

,, WE WILL SEE US AGAIN MIDGET !" Totomaru shouted and the two disappeared.

Levy sighed in relief and walked home. She had to nurse her wounds.

She went inside and searched in the bathroom for her first-aid box.

She took it and sat on her couch, bandaging and disinfecting her wounds.

_How am I going to explain this to the others ? _She thought. She didn´t want to tell anyone about this. She didn´t wan´t to drag them into this and especially didn´t want them to worry.

* * *

Gajeel walked through the streets after finally getting out of the academy.

,, Don´t look like that! It´s your own fault for getting detention!" Lily said , sitting on Gajeels shoulder.

,, I´ve got it ok ! Stop saying that damn it!" Gajeel growled.

He saw two people walking out of an alleyway and stopped walking.

,, What´s wrong?" Lily asked confused and looked at the direction Gajeel was looking.

,, Aren´t they from Phantom Academy? what are they doing here?" Lily asked.

,, Yeah, but what interests me is, why do they look so beaten up ?!" Gajeel said narrowing his eyes.

He looked into the alleyway and saw a small form running further into it. Although he had heightened senses he couldn´t see who it was because the person was too far away.

,, Aren´t they supposed to be the strongest mages in Phantom ?" Lily thought aloud.

,, Yeah! That´s why I´m wondering!" Gajeel said and started walking again. He didn´t like it that those two where here, even though, he was a member of their group when he was in Phantom Academy.

_They are up to something!_

* * *

,, Oh god Levy-chan! What happened to you?" Lucy asked, shocked to see her best friend with some blue marks on her arms and legs and a bandage around her left arm.

,, Eh, well... y-you know how many books I have Lu-chan and … well … I tripped on some on the ground and hit my large bookshelf and the whole thing fell over me … hehe " Levy said faking a smile.

,, Whoa Levy-chan ! I told you, you have too many books in your apartment! You should get right of some !" Lucy said concerned.

,, If you do that you can give me some of those I always borrow from you!" Erza suggested.

,, You´re borrowing books from Levy? What kind of books?" Lisanna asked curious.

,, Well she likes to read the naughty ones!" Levy whispered in Lisannas ear and got a hit from Erza.

,, Didn´t I tell you, not to tell anyone!" Erza growled.

,, N-no you didn´t " Levy said rubbing her head.

,, Oh! Then you know it now!" She said and everyone sweat dropped.

,, Levy what happened to you?" Natsu asked, when he and the rest of their gang approached them.

,, Has Gajeel beaten you?" Gray asked and earned a death glare from Gajeel.

,, It´s not manly to beat up girls!" Elfman said.

,, Do I look like someone who would chase after little girls to beat them up!" Gajeel growled, crossing his arms.

Everyone looked suspicious at him. ,, Well ..." Natsu began.

,, SHUT UP IDIOD!" Gajeel shouted.

,, No, Gajeel didn´t beat me up!" Levy said waving her hands.

,, Then who did?" Elfman asked.

,, No one! My bookshelf fell on me!" She said smiling awkwardly.

Gajeel raised a brow at her explanation, but didn´t question.

* * *

After school Levy sat against the tree again, reading a bock. She wasn´t in a hurry to get home because she didn´t want Totomaru and Sol come after her again and she was afraid that they would bring Aria with them.

Aria was the strongest of them and she had already difficulties in fighting the other two.

_It was the right decision not to tell anyone! They would only get in trouble because of me! _Levy told herself.

She tried to concentrate at her novel, but her fear of Aria and the others was to strong.

She sighed and closed her book, laying it beside her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the tree.

Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming closer and opened her eyes hastily to see Gajeel standing before her and Pantherlily on his shoulder.

,, Hey Levy" Lily greeted.

,, Hey !" She said and sighed in relieve.

,, What are ya afraid of ?" Gajeel asked her, when he recognized her scared face, which relaxed when she recognized them.

,, N-nothing!" Levy said trying to smile.

,, What really happened to you?" Lily asked her, concerned.

,, Like I said … my bookshelf -" Levy began.

,, Stop shitting me shrimp! Tell the truth!" Gajeel commanded what made Levy gulp.

,, T- that is … the truth!" She said, averting her gaze.

,, Why are you lying Levy? What happened? " Lily asked, seriously, jumping off of Gajeels shoulder to stand beside her.

He pointed at her bandaged arm.

,, What kind of wound is that?" Lily asked.

,, It´s just a small flesh wound so – HEY!" Levy yelped when Gajeel suddenly knelt down and pulled the bandage off, revealing a very long gash.

,, This looks more like a slash wound from a knife or … a Katana?!" Gajeel said looking at her suspiciously.

Levy didn´t know what to reply to THAT!

,, You´re imagining too much !" She said and stood up.

,, Ya think so? Well I think that this was Totomaru and Sols doing!" Gajeel said, standing up as well.

,, Wha – how?" Levy was taken aback.

,, I was in Phantom Academy too and I saw them yesterday!" Gajeel said, frowning.

,, So?" Lily asked her.

,, W-well I … I have to go!" Levy said and ran away.

Gajeel and Lily looked after her.

,, So she is the reason, why they are here!" Lily said.

,, Seems so!" Gajeel replied gruff.

,, Did she really beat them up like that?" Lily said surprised.

,, Gihi, not bad! "Gajeel said, impressed.

,, I´m concerned! We should keep an eye on her!" Lily suggested, flying onto Gajeels shoulder again.

Gajeel only grunted and started walking.

* * *

Levy stopped running and walked back home. She didn´t want anyone to know she was attacked and now of all people, Gajeel had to be the one to find out.

_Was he concerned? _Levy thought confused.

_Seriously Levy ? Gajeel and concerned?! _

Levy scolded herself for that thought.

She reached the alleyway and started moving carefully. Her muscles were tensed, ready for an attack.

She went through the alleyway without problems and reached home. She took her key and opened her door.

She looked around, but no one was there. She smiled weakly.

_Stupid, who am I expecting to be here?_ She scolded herself, remembering that she lives alone.

She put her bag down and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hehe ^^ I bet some of you thought Gajeel would appear and save her :D I´m such a toll someties :P xD  
Well I think Levy is capable to fight and wanted to defent her magical abilities ! **

**Well hope you liked it ^^ and Review PLEASE :) **


	5. surprise

**Author´s note**

**And here is the next chapter ^^ hope you like it! And thaaaanks for all the great reviews *_* that urges me to update soon and work more on this story ;)**

Well everyone knows that Fairy tail doesn´t belong to me :P 

* * *

Three days passed since the incident with Totomaru and Sol. She hoped that they had given up on her and left Magnolia, but she didn´t put her guard down!

,, Levy-chan ! Helloooo ? Are you listening?" Lucy brought her out of her thoughts.

,, Oh, sorry Lu-chan. What were you saying?" Levy apologized, smiling.

,, Well I wanted to ask you, if you want to come to my place? Maybe sleep over?" Lucy asked.

,, Sure why not?" Levy said happily.

,, Really? Great!" Lucy cheered aloud, which made Levy giggle.

,, I´m very sorry Lucy and Levy, but your disturbing the lesson! Please get out!" Aries said and Lucy blushed because of her outburst.

The other students started laughing at them, what made both blush, madly.

* * *

,, I´m sorry Levy-chan! It´s my fault you´ve got thrown out from the lesson!" Lucy apologized.

Both of them stood outside the classroom, beside the door.

,, Don´t worry Lu-chan! It´s ok, really. Anyway! When should I come to your place? And where do you live?" Levy asked, recognizing that she didn´t even know where her best friend lived.

,, Well since today is Thursday, how about Saturday?" Lucy suggested.

,, Ok then it´s Saturday" Levy said and both giggled in joy.

She wrote her location on a paper and gave it to Levy.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone went home, but like always Levy didn´t want to go home and went to her usual spot, sitting against the big oak tree.

She didn´t know why, but she still thought about Totomaru and Sols visit, or better said assault.

She stroke the bandage on her left arm, the other wounds were already healed. She didn´t like the fact that Gajeel knew about it.

_Seriously ! Why does he have to be so snoopy ?! _She thought. _Would it even change anything, if he knew? _

She got frustrated from all the thinking.

She puled her knees to her chest, wrapped her hands around them and put her head on them.

,, I´m so confused! " She mumbled.

,, Looks like it !" A voice said from above.

Levys head shot up and saw someone in the tree.

The person jumped down beside her. She frowned, when she realized who it was.

,, What do you want Gajeel ?" She said cold.

,, Tch and I thought ya were one of the nice and polite ones!" Gajeel said, frowning as well.

,, Well I am, but not to everyone!" Levy replied, putting her head back onto her knees.

Gajeel looked confused at her, but sat down beside her.

Levy was taken aback by that.

,, Wha- what are you doing!?" She asked a little shocked.

,, It´s called sitting, shrimp. I´m tired." Gajeel replied gruff and leaned at the tree as well.

,, From what are you tired ? As far as I know, you´ve got detention and sat all the time in class!" Levy replied.

Gajeel rose a brow at her statement.

,, Ya stalking me?" He said smirking.

,, What the ? Why should I !?" She burst out, blushing.

Gajeel laughed at her outburst, which made Levy puff her cheeks.

,, Well ya can´t blame me to think that, when yer the only student sitting here everyday after school, without detention!" Gajeel stated.

,, Sounds like you are the one stalking... " She mumbled, what made him chuckle.

,, Nah I´m not the stalker type! It´s more Juvias thing!" Gajeel said.

Levy couldn´t hold back a smile, when she remembered the water mages attitudes, when it comes to Gray.

,, What were ya confused about?" Gajeel asked suddenly and Levy was taken aback.

,, Erm … it´s nothing … just a hard time … " Levy replied.

,, Life´s a bitch sometimes!" Gajeel said and Levy looked up to him, eyes widened.

She recognized the seriousness in his sentence, but his voice was oddly soft, not gruff like always.

She smiled and nodded once as an agreement.

,, Sometimes the world is unfair, but one day … everything will turn out for the better!... " Levy began.

Gajeels looked wide eyed at Levy. Remembering what the girl said to him 10 years ago.

_That … can´t be!_ He thought shocked.

,,... You are in control of your own destiny! " Levy finished and rose her head to look at him, a bright smile on her face.

Gajeels jaw dropped. He couldn´t say anything and just gaped at her. When she smiled at him, the image of the little girl appeared before him.

_That can only be a coincidence, isn´t it ? _He thought stunned.

,, Gajeel ? You ok ?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

,, Huh? Oh … yeah ! Why shouldn´t I be ok?" Gajeel replied, acting insulted.

,, Well you were deep in thought !" She said giggling, what made Gajeel growl a bit.

,, I just wondered, who ya got that from!" Gajeel said.

,, Huh? Oh, well … my mother always told me that!" Levy said, smiling at the memory.

,, She also said ,, never give up! " " She added.

,, Sounds like a wise woman." Gajeel replied.

,, Yeah … " Levy said. She had a sad expression for a moment but brushed it off.

Gajeel still noticed it.

Then there was awkward silent between them. No one knew what to say, when Gajeel broke the silence after a while.

,, Ya know that school is long over?" Gajeel said.

,, Yeah! Why are you still here?" Levy said mockingly.

,, Oi! Don´t become cheeky, shrimp!" Gajeel said, smirking.

,, Stop calling me shrimp!" Levy growled, puffing her cheeks.

,, Gihi, ok _shorty. _Let´s go!" Gajeel said and stood up.

,, Wha – where ?" Levy asked stupidly.

,, Home of course ! I´m walking with ya!" Gajeel replied.

Levy stood up and took her bag. She recognized that Gajeel started walking beside her.

,, I can take care of my own! You don´t need to come with me!" Levy said pouting.

,, Yeah,yeah … " Gajeel said, rolling his eyes.

He was walking behind her, when they passed the gates. A vein popped on her forehead.

,, Gajeel !"

,, Calm down! Sheesh. We have the same fucking route kay!" Gajeel said, rolling his eyes.

Levy huffed and turned around, going on walking.

,, Can I at least, walk with ya ?! This looks stupid!" Gajeel said, a little annoyed.

Levy stopped walking, waiting for him to catch up.

He went beside her and both started walking again.

After 15 minutes walking, not talking to each other, they reached the alleyway Levy had to go through. This was the place were they ways parted.

Levy turned to Gajeel.

,, Well … I thing I should say goodbye now ! See you tomorrow!" Levy said and started walking, but Gajeel suddenly took a hold of her wrist.

Levy looked at him puzzled.

,, Be careful !" Gajeel said, serious, but his eyes widened for a moment, as if he realized something.

Levy was stunned at that,but nodded. He let go of her hand and she went on walking.

She turned around once and her eyes met his. He was still there, standing, waiting for her to get out of his view.

She blushed and averted her gaze.

_Maybe he is concerned ?!_ She thought, smiling.

* * *

**A/N**

So this was it for now ^^  
I just want to thank my great reviewers again, so a BIG THANK YOU TO _kurisu313, MsSlicingClaws, Black Moon Orchid, JuviaIce, dangerouslycrazy, Shadowhuntersbloodyfist, Thegodeater, lanfan Hawkeye, sakura mcgarden_** aand **_Levina_**. **


	6. Concern

**Author´s note**

**Well since I get such great reviews, I wanted to be nice and give you the next chapter now ^^**

ENJOY ^^ 

* * *

Gajeel and Lily were sitting on the roof terrace of the school. Natsu and the others were somewhere else. He needed some peace to think.

,, Why are you here alone? Where are the others?" Lily asked, confused.

,, In the schoolyard. Maybe with the girls … " Gajeel said, deep in thought.

,, Are you still thinking about the possibility of Levy, being the girl you met 10 years ago?" Lily asked.

,, Not quite ! I already know that she is the girl I met 10 years ago!" Gajeel said.

Lilys eyes widened at that.

,, What ? How do you know that? Did you ask her?" Lily asked.

,, As if I would ask her something like that!" Gajeel spat.

,, Then how? … "

,, At first I guessed, when she told me exactly the same thing, the girl said to me back then! I was sure when I saw the ear stud on her left ear!" Gajeel said, calmly.

,, I didn´t recognize an ear stud on her ear!" Lily said puzzled.

,, I didn´t see that thing at first too, but when I walked home with her yesterday and she turned her head to look at me … her hair moved away enough to reveal it." Gajeel said.

He looked at Lily and pointed a finger at the ear stud on his ear. ,, It´s the same one! And If she really wears only one of it … " Gajeel started.

,, … that means she lost the other one 10 years ago and it´s now in your possession!" Lily finished and Gajeel smirked.

* * *

,, Levy-chan I´m so excited of tomorrow, when you sleep over!" Lucy cheered.

The were sitting under the grand oak tree. Talking about this and that …

,, I´m excited too " Levy said, smiling brightly.

,, Awww, I wish I could come too, but Mira-nee and I visit our parents on this weekend!" Lisanna said.

,, Well I can´t come too … uh … I have a … date ..." Erza said blushing.

The girls had stars in their eyes and squealed.

,, Let me guess! It´s Jellal right?" Mirajane said, smirking.

Erza blushed harder. ,, Well … yeah..."

The girls squealed louder.

,, J – Juvia can´t come too!" Juvia said.

,, Why ?" Levy asked.

,, Well Gray-sama wanted to watch a movie with Juvia, so they go to the cinema and – UWAAA" Juvia was tackled by Levy and both lay on the ground.

,, I´m so happy for you Juvia !" Levy said, happily.

,, Juvia is happy too!" She replied, blushing.

Everyone started giggling at Levy and Juvia, when Levy remembered something and a sly smile appeared on her face.

,, Oh Lu-chan … I wonder … " Levy started.

,, About what ?" Lucy asked.

,, When will you and Natsu start dating ?" Levy said, teasing her.

Lucy blushed madly at that and the other girls started laughing.

,, No way in hell !" Lucy said.

,, Oh come on Lu-chan … Natsu seems to like you and you _obviously_, like him too " Levy said.

,, Yeah, everyone agrees to that!" Lisanna said, giggling and everyone nodded.

Lucy blushed a deeper shade of red and waved her hands, denying all of it, when the bell rang and they had to go back into the building.

* * *

The lesson passed fast and without incidents, well not quite … Natsu and Gray got in one group in chemistry lesson and managed to mix different potions together and create an explosion.

Levy sighed _Seriously the only thing they are good for is destruction._

It was break and the girls wanted to sit in the cafeteria of the school, but Levy somehow didn´t feel like it and went outside. She was relieved to see her favorite spot by the big oak tree empty and went to it, sitting against the tree like always.

The cold breeze felt good and she closed her eyes, resting her head against the tree.

After some minutes she felt someone sitting next to her.

,, Why aren´t you with your friends?" Levy asked, not opening her eyes.

,, Tch, the two idiots got punished for the incident in chemistry and have to clean the classroom and I sure as hell don´t wanna waste my time, listening to the beasts babbling about manliness!" Gajeel replied, gruff.

Levy giggled at that. ,, Sounds like a good reason!".

,, And why are ya not with bunny-girl and the others?" He asked her.

,, Didn´t feel like it! Sometimes I need a quiet atmosphere to relax! Not that I don´t like being with them!" Levy said, softly.

Gajeel grunted as a reply and leaned against the tree.

,, Did something happen the last days?" He asked after some minutes of silence.

,, What do you mean?" She asked.

,, I´m talking about Totomaru and Sol … " Gajeel said and Levy opened her eyes, meeting Gajeels gaze.

,, Nothing happened and even If, I can handle them myself!" Levy replied.

Gajeel snorted ,, Yeah, I saw that, but they just let ya go! They can be stronger than that, shorty!" Gajeel replied.

,, And if they just ,, let me go" like you say, I still could have fought them if they didn´t!" Levy said, not liking the way this conversation was going.

,, No ya couldn´t ! Yer not strong enough, especially if Aria is with them!" Gajeel said, serious.

,, You calling me weak?!" Levy said, annoyed.

,, Just not strong enough, midget!" Gajeel replied.

He was surprised, when Levy suddenly stood up.

,, I´m strong enough to take care of myself, Gajeel Redfox! I don´t need a babysitter!" She said and walked back into the building.

_What a jerk! He will see! _Levy thought angry.

* * *

They had sports. Not an ordinary sport lesson. They had to show their magic abilities and make duels.

The girls and the boys had different teachers, more like coaches for either side.

The girls teacher was Aquarius and the one for the boys was Scorpion.

,, Shut up everyone and listen! Me and my dear Scorpion will announce the fight couples!" Aquarius said or better said shouted.

,, We are! Girls and boys line up!" Scorpion said and the girls and boys stood in front of each other. Standing in line.

,,The first duel is ... Erza vs. Jellal"

Everyone looked at them, Levy and the others had knowing smiles on their faces, while Erza blushed a bit.

The students, whose name was called, had to sit on one of the benches.

,, We are! The second is Lucy and Natsu!"

Natsu had a wide smirk on his face, but Lucy paled.

,, Wait! You want me to fight him?! Our strength is not equal!" Lucy complained.

,, Shut up already! You have to improve your abilities, so shut up and sit down!" Aquarius shouted and Lucy sat down abruptly.

After 10 minutes, the amount of students on the benches grew larger and only a few were left.

,, Elfman vs. Evergreen, Juvia vs. Gray and last but not least, Gajeel and Levy!" Scorpion finished.

The girls gasped and Levy frowned at the person before her.

Gajeel only smirked.

,,So here are the rules!

1. Don´t kill your opponent

2. Don´t hold back, if you have to fight a friend or someone you love, although Lucy will never have someone to love like I do! - Lucy growled at that.

3. If you know you can´t win, you are free to give up, just say ,, I give up" and we stop the fight.

So did everyone understand?!" Aquarius finished, giving the girls a warning look.

,, Good! Well, lets start with the first duel! Jellal vs. Erza" Aquarius announced.

Both of them stood up and walked onto the battlefield.

The fight started and Erza started changing her armor. She wore her Haven´s Wheel Armor and started requipping swords.

Jellal used his spell magic.

The fight was up to 15 minutes, when Jellal dodged every sword with his enhanced speed.

He approached Erza and used ,,Meteor" to knock her out with his powerful meal attacks.

Before Erza could hit the ground Jellal caught her.

,, Sorry that I hurt you!" He said and Erza smiled up to him.

,, Don´t worry! I´m fine!" She said blushing at his concern.

The girls were shocked. This battles became a contest between the girls and the boys, proving who was stronger.

The girls jaws dropped, when Erza lost and the boys send the victorious smirks.

,, We are! Next duel : Natsu and Lucy!" Scorpion said.

Lucy paled again.

,, You can do that Lu-chan!" Levy said cheering her up.

Both walked onto the battlefield. Natsu had still a wide smirk on his face.

,, Start!" Aquarius shouted and Natsu started burning.

He started running and all of the fire was concentrated in one fist.

,, Open gate of the Golden Bull : Taurus!" Lucy said and Taurus appeared.

,, Muh! You look very cute with your school uniform !" Taurus said, eyes forming like hearts.

,, Could you concentrate on the fight!" Lucy said, annoyed.

Taurus blocked Natsus fist with his axe, pushing Natsu away.

Taurus started attacking him, but Natsu dodged every attack and sent him flying with his ,, fire dragons wing attack".

,, Open the gate of Maiden : Virgo!" Lucy said.

,, What can I do for you princes?" Virgo asked.

,, Defeat him!" Lucy said, pointing to Natsu.

Virgo drill into the ground, what surprised Natsu. She suddenly shot out under him and hit him in the face.

,, Not bad!" Natsu said, smiling.

Virgo attacked him again and again, but it was like he felt non of them! Lucy gaped at that.

Viro got exhausted and went back into the spirit world.

Lucy was nearly out of magic, so she had only one opinion.

,, Open the gate of the twin : Gemini!" Lucy said and the two, blue creatures appeared.

They quickly changed their form into Lucys. Lucy and Gemini hold hands and concentrated their magic.

,, Uranometra" Lucy said and stars appeared around her which shot in Natsus direction.

He got hit by every single one and was thrown backward.

Lucy panted exhausted and thought she had won.

Wrong thought !

Natsu jumped up and was about to hit her with his fired fist.

She couldn´t belief her eyes and fell to her knees ,, I GIVE UP!" She shouted, closing her eyes.

Natsu landed before her an knelt down.

Lucy felt an arm on her shoulder and opened her eyes slowly.

,, Yer a damn good fighter, Luce !" Natsu said smirking.

Lucy blushed and smiled. ,, Thanks"

The next fights weren´t long either.

Biska fought Alzak and the winner was Biska, which made the girls cheer and the boys scowl.

Bickslow vs. Lisanna, the winner is Bickslow and with that the girls started frown at the boys and the boys cheered.

The rest was the same! One time a girl won and one time a boy.

Elfman lost against Evergreen and Juvia lost against Gray, only because she got distracted by his stripping. The girls started arguing with the boys about the stripping being a dirty move.

,, Last duel : Levy vs. Gajeel!"

The two stood before each other. Levy was frowning and Gajeel smirked at that.

,, Dont worry, shrimp! I wont kill ya!" Gajeel said mockingly.

,, Don´t look down on me! I´ll show you what I´m capable of!" Levy said serious, but Gajeels smirk widened.

,, Start!"

,, Iron dragons club!" Gajeel said and aimed the club at Levy.

,, Solid script SHIFT!" Levy said and disappeared, like the first time.

,, The same trick won´t work twice, shrimp!" Gajeel said turning around, but Levy wasn´t behind him.

,, I know idiot!" He heard her say, from above him.

,, Solid script: FIRE!" Levy throw the word at him, but Gajeel repelled it with ease.

He shot an iron club onto her stomach and she fell with a yelp onto the ground.

She stood up quickly and wrote the word ,,ROAR". Gajeels head hurt and since he had enhanced hearing, the pain was even worse.

He fell on one knee, cursing under his breath.

_FUCK ! I can´t hear anything! _Gajeel shouted in his head.

Suddenly the word ,,PUNCH" flew in his direction, transforming into a giant fist and hit him.

He fell onto his back.

,,Ok that´s it! " He shouted angry.

He stood up and took a deep breath.

,, Iron dragons roar!" Gajeel breathed out and the big gust, filled with sharp iron pieces was shot in her direction.

,, Solid script : GUARD!" Levy said and the blast hit the word, but it was to strong and the word got destroyed.

She screamed in pain and was sent flying, hitting the ground hard.

The word ,,ROAR" disappeared and Gajeel gave a relieved sigh.

Levy wasn´t moving and Aquarius was about to announce the winner, when she suddenly started moving.

,, I- I´m … not … finished yet!" Levy said, trying to stand up again.

The girls gasped at her stubbornness and Gajeel was taken aback too.

_What the hell? _He thought wide eyed.

She turned around to face him, a determined expression on her face.

,, Solid script: INVISIBLE!" Levy said and suddenly disappeared.

Gajeel was surprised at that and tried to locate her.

_Damn it ! Where is that shrimp!_

Suddenly, the word ,, WATER" was thrown at him. He got wet from head to toe, but was puzzled, by the blunt choice of word, but then the word ,, THUNDER" flew after it and Gajeel screamed in pain, when he got an electroshock. The effect was doubled by the use of water.

Gajeel fell to his knees, bruised and painting.

He couldn´t belief it! He got thrashed by a fucking shrimp!

The word ,,HOLE" appeared under him and he fell into it with a surprised yelp.

Levy came into view again, looking down into the hole.

,, Still thinking I can´t take care of myself?" She said, sarcastically.

Gajeel was exhausted from this stupid game of her and pissed too, but he had to admit that she was not as weak as he thought. His body hurt, badly.

He looked up at her and could see that she was exhausted too.

,, Damn straight!" Gajeel replied and jumped out, using all of his remained power and got out of the hole, taking Levy by surprise.

,, Solid scrip -" Levy tried to move her hands, but Gajeel caught one of her wrists and slammed an iron club onto her gut, with full force, knocking her breath out.

She yelped in pain and her legs gave up under her. She fell onto her knees, not falling onto the ground face first, since Gajeel had still his hold on her wrist.

He lowered her wrist slowly, so she laid on the ground.

,, The duel is over! Gajeel won!" Aquarius said and the girls ran to Levy.

,, Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted, kneeling down beside her, but Levy didn´t respond.

The girls glared at Gajeel, but he ignored it.

,, She didn´t want to give up! So I had to knock her out!" Gajeel said shrugging.

,, Happy now ?! You´ve got your revenge for getting humiliated by her back then!" Lucy said, glaring daggers at him.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at that and growled. ,, The fuck ya thinking of me! I ain´t bloody beating her up because of some shit like that!" Gajeel shouted at her in rage.

He bent down and scooped Levy up, bridal style.

,, Wha -" Lucy was about to ask, but got cut off.

,, I´m bringing her to the infirmary!" Gajeel said, growling.

He looked at his teacher Scorpion. When he got a nod, he started walking.

He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

It was strange and he never felt this way before, for anyone …

but he wanted to protect her and felt guilty.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hehe this chapter is probably the longest for now :P Hope you liked it ^^ **

**And don´t forget to review, so I get more encouraged :D *_***


	7. finally !

**Author´s note **

**Yeay next chapter ^^ I updated sooner because I´m badly booooored ... there are no new updates for a GaLe story, so I have nothing to read -.-**

ANYWAY! Hope you like it ^^ 

* * *

Levy woke up, her vision was blurry.

She scanned the place. _The school infirmary ? _She asked herself surprised.

She saw the clock on the white wall. 15:30

_The school is over !?_ Levy recognized, surprised.

She tried to remember how she ended here.

She rose her head and tried to sit upright, wincing at the pain in her stomach and clutching it.

Everything flew back in her mind by that. The match! She was fighting against Gajeel.

Suddenly she realized a dark form beside her. Gajeel was sitting on a chair beside her bed.

He leaned against the wall and was sleeping.

She looked down at herself. She had not only the one bandage on her arm from Totomarus attack, but now on the other arm too and some patches on her face and legs, but Gajeel had some bandages too.

,, I´ve lost! " She mumbled, disappointed at herself.

,, Yeah, but ya gave me a fucking run for my money!" She heard Gajeel say.

She turned her head to look at him, wide eyed.

,, You´re awake?!"

Gajeel opened his eyes to look back at her. ,, I was the whole time!" He replied gruff.

Levys expression changed into a frown.

,, Well you won! I thought I was strong, but you prove me wrong! You win … " Levy said, turning her head to avoid his gaze.

Silence settled between them, until Gajeel broke it.

,, Yer not weak!" He said, softly.

Levy looked back at him, puzzled.

,, Strength is not always physical ! You had good fight tactics and I thought for a short time, that I would lose... " Gajeel said.

Levy was surprised at that. She had never thought that Gajeel would admit such things.

_Maybe he is not an self-opinionated idiot, as I thought! _Levy thought, astonished.

,, But yer magic is shit when it comes to close combat!" Gajeel said smirking.

Aaaand the thought was gone …

,, YOU !" Levy shouted and moved her hands to use her magic, but before she could write the word, Gajeel took a hold of her wrists in one hand and pulled them over her head, pushing her back onto the bed.

He hovered over her and Levy was struggling to get free.

,, See? If someone takes a hold on your wrists, ya can´t even use yer magic!" Gajeel said.

When Levy stopped struggling, they recognized how close their faces were to each other.

Levy started blushing and Gajeel had a slight tint of red over his nose, but they didn´t move away, they were too stunned to move at all.

Suddenly Gajeel started to look at something and his expression changed into a surprised one. Levy recognized that he was looking at her ear, the one which had no earring.

,, I´ve lost the other one" She said, getting Gajeel out of his trance.

,, Why are ya wearing it then?" Gajeel asked.

,, It´s a gift from my father !" She said nonchalant. She started smiling at the memory.

,, When did ya lost the other one?" He asked and Levy didn´t have to think long.

,, 10 years ago!" She said.

Gajeel was taken aback by that.

Now it was clear! Levy was the girl he met 10 years ago.

_I finally found her! _

,, Levy !" He said catching her attention.

Levy was taken aback by him, using her name and not calling her shrimp or shorty.

,, Y-yeah?" She asked and Gajeel bent down a little further what caused Levys heart to race.

,, I - " Gajeel tried to tell her, but he got cut off when the doors swung open by the nurse.

,, Oh! I´m sorry! Am I interrupting something?" She said blushing a little.

Gajeel and Levy were puzzled by that, but then recognized their position and hastily backed away from each other, blushing.

,, Should I come back later?" The nurse asked.

,, N- no ! It´s ok " Levy said laughing nervously.

The nurse went beside Levy ,, Well I just wanted to check how you are doing."

Levy sat upright and Gajeel stood at the end of the bed.

The nurse took her bandages off, revealing a few small cuts and bruises.

,, Good they are healing! The cuts and bruises are really small, so there wont be a problem for Wendy to heal them!" The nurse said smiling.

She looked then at Levys long gash from Totomaru. ,, Well this one maybe will not heal fast and Wendy would use too much magic if she wants to heal it completely!" The nurse said concerned.

,, It´s ok! She doesn´t need to over do it, I don´t want her to waste energy!" Levy said.

The nurse nodded and turned to Gajeel.

,, See you didn´t need to be that worried about your girlfriend!" The nurse said.

Levy and Gajeel gaped at her.

,, The fuck!" Gajeel said, blushing.

,, I – I´m not his girlfriend!" Levy burst out, blushing madly.

,, Oh my! Then I´m sorry!" She said, giggling at their outburst.

,, I thought you were a couple because Mr. Redfox carried you here and didn´t want to leave the room until you wake up!" She said, a devilish smirk on her face.

Gajeel glared at her for telling that to Levy and the nurse brushed it off giggling.

He growled and left the room without another word.

* * *

After a while, Wendy came over and healed Levys wounds, insisting to heal the older wound, but Levy didn´t allow her to heal the whole wound, so Wendy only reduced it.

It got pretty late, the sun was setting and she still had to pack her things for the sleep over.

She went to the gate and saw that someone was standing there.

When she reached it she saw Gajeel leaning against it.

,, What are you still doing here?" Levy asked surprised.

,, Erm … escorting ya home … as a repay?!" Gajeel said, a little awkward.

Levy gave him a bright smile and nodded. ,, Sure!"

,, Gihi, then lets go!" Gajeel said and Levy went beside him.

They walked over a small bridge, which gave a good view at the setting sun.

Gajeel recognized that Levy stopped moving and turned around to look what happened.

,, What´s wrong?" Gajeel asked.

,, Hmmm, nothing! Just enjoying the view" Levy said, not looking away from the setting sun.

Gajeel looked in the direction Levy was looking and his eyes widened.

The sky was colored red and orange. The contours of the clouds were a little pink, a big red glowing ball in the center of the colorful picture.

Gajeel never saw such sunsets because he always wanted to go home as soon as he could after school and never went out before nightfall.

,, It´s beautiful isn´t it?" Levy said.

,, Yeah it is!" Gajeel said, smiling at her dreamy expression. Her brown eyes shown brightly and when the sun sat further, there was a moment when it went behind Levy and she was surrounded by all those colors.

_That´s not the only beautiful thing I see._ Gajeel thought.

.

.

.

.

.

_THE FUCK ?!_

Gajeel shock his head furiously, when he realized what he just thought.

,, Well lets go" Levy said, bringing Gajeel out of his thoughts.

They were passing through the alleyway in silent. Levy got a little frustrated by the awkward silence and broke it.

,, Well … uh … you were in Phantom Academy ?" levy asked.

,, Huh? Y-yeah! I transferred to Fairy tail Academy three years ago!" Gajeel replied.

,, What kind of person were you there?" She asked, suddenly and Gajeel started sweating.

He hoped that his time in Phantom Academy would never be asked by her. He seriously, didn´t want to talk about his past personality, that´s why he gets pissed, if someone judges him by his past.  
That´s why the incident with the other boy happened, when Levy stopped the fight.

How could that idiot have the nerve to say ,, How could one of Phantoms students be accepted here! All of them are just some criminal and violent animals!" and that was why he lost it. He didn´t know what she would think about him when she knew about it and especially the fact that he was one of Arias companions when it came to bully the weaker ones.

,, It´s ok!" She said, surprising Gajeel.

Both stopped walking.

He looked at her and she gave him a honest smile by seeing his puzzled expression.

,, If you were like Totomaru and the others … it´s ok! " Levy explained.

,, But … I did horrible things to other students …I... " He trailed off, angry at himself.

Levy put a hand on his arm to get his attention back.

,, I know! ..." Gajeels eyes widened at that and when she saw that, she explained with ,, Natsu told me!" and Gajeel muttered something about ,, killing the damn Salamander", what made Levy chuckle.

,, People change you know!? I don´t care how you were back then. I only see the person who stands beside me right now! The Gajeel I got to know." She said, smiling.

Gajeel got a slight tint of red over his nose and averted his gaze. ,, thanks" He muttered.

His behavior made Levy giggle and both started walking again.

They reached Levys door. Levy pulled her keys out of her bag and opened the door, taking one step inside.

,, Well … uh … I´m going then! See ya!" Gajeel said and walked away.

Levy stepped out, wanting to stop him, but didn´t know what to say.

She went inside and closed the door.

Gajeel was walking out of the alleyway, thinking.

He knew now that she was the girl he met 10 years ago, but somehow couldn´t tell her ... yet.

_,, Maybe we will meet again !?"_ He remembered little Levy say, 10 years ago.

He smiled.

_Yeah ! we finally met again! _

* * *

**A/N**

Hehe finally ne ?! :D I could update daily because I always have a headstart of 5-6 finished chapters, so I have time to work on the next chapters, but now I´m reaching the end of my , already, finished chapters and have to work on the next :P  
I´ll try to update as soon as possible , PROMISE! 


	8. memory

**Author´s note **

**Hay ^^ well this chapter is short and is more a Levy-Lucy- friendship chapter :P **

**Hope you still like it ^^ and I´m soooo happy to see that I have up to 30 reviews for this fanfic *_* :D more than I ever had ^^ :) BIG THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS :D :* ^.^ **

**Fairy tail belongs to Mashima :P **

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Levy was sitting at her kitchen table, eating breakfast, when her phone rang.

,, Hello?"

_,, Hey Levy-chan! It´s Lucy! I thought it would be difficult to find the way to my home, so I wanted to ask , if it´s ok, if I send someone to bring you?!"_ Lucy asked.

Levy grabbed the note from Lucy, describing the location. To Levys surprise it was kinda difficult, since she didn´t live in Magnolia for five years.

,, Um I guess, that would be a good idea!" levy said.

_,, Ok! Good, then I will send some one to you at … uh … at 2:00 pm ?!"_ Lucy asked.

,, Yeah, that would be ok!" levy said and started chuckling, when she heard Lucys excited cheers.

_,, See ya then!"_ Lucy said.

,, Yes!" Levy said and hung up.

She looked at the clock on her wall. 8:25 am

She went back to her table, thinking of what to do till 2:00 pm.

* * *

,, Uhh … that´s frustrating!" Levy growled.

It was 11 o´clock and she had been reading books since she finished her breakfast.

She was bored and didn´t know what to do. _Maybe I should visit Jet and Droy? _She thought.

_No! I would have to go to Oak town and there are Totomaru and the others and the visit would take to long._ She shook her head.

She decided to go to a walk though town, since she didn´t do that and many things could have changed after five years.

The first place she visited were the big bookstore in Magnolia and the library, wish took her two hours. She bought only two books, since she had too many of them at home.

She had only one hour left, before the driver arrives at her apartment and brings her to Lucy.

She recognized that she went very far and reached a small forest.

She went often to the forest when she was a kid, picnic with her parents or reading books and enjoying the singing of birds.

It was a peaceful atmosphere. She saw a big tree in the entrance and , again, thought about the boy she met 10 years ago.

She remembered what she told him and that she hoped they would meet again. She didn´t know why, but somehow the boy was interesting for her.

Suddenly she remembered what was so interesting on him.

_His eyes!_ Levy thought._ His blood red eyes … _

Then an image of Gajeel appeared in her mind.

_He has the same eyes!_ She recognized, eyes getting wide.

They had the same eyes and Levy thought about the possibility, that Gajeel would be the boy.

She imagined how the boy would look now and when she added long hair and piercings, he would look exactly like Gajeel!

Then many other thoughts went through her mind.

_Should I ask him? No, better not. _

_He surely doesn´t remember me anyway, if he is the boy! He would have talked to me ... right? _

_But I have changed too! Maybe he didn´t recognize yet?_

_GAAHHH! That´s so confusing! _

She went on arguing with herself, when she reached home.

* * *

,, Both of you are idiots! That´s sad!" Aria said to Totomaru and Sol.

,, We didn´t know about her magic abilities!" Totomaru said.

,, And you went there unprepared, just to have some fun!" Aria growled.

,, Oui, oui! We couldn´t hold us back!" Sol said.

,, That´s so sad! You ran away from a little girl! I´m ashamed!" Aria said.

,, Will you come with us this time?" Totomaru asked.

,, No! Revenge is something you have to get without help! " Aria said, turning around.

,, Understood!" Both said and went off.

* * *

,, WOOOW Lu-chan! This looks more like a castle then a house!" Levy said amazed.

She reached Lucys home and saw a large villa, probably the biggest thing she ever saw.

,, Hehe well, the other buildings belong to us too!" She said pointing at some other big buildings further afar.

,, Wow , no wonder Virgo calls you princes!" Levy said giggling.

Lucy was showing her around after lunch, before both of them got stuck in the library.

since both of them loved to read, they started reading for some hours and talked about the other ones story.

,, The library is very large! " Levy said fascinated.

,, Yeah, but if you had enough bookshelves, your home would be a bigger library than this" Lucy said sarcastically, what made both of them laugh.

Some hours passed and they went to Lucys room, preparing themselves for sleep.

Levy was already finished and sat on Lucys bed. It was a king-size bed, so both of them were going to sleep on it.

Lucy came out of the bathroom and looked at Levy, who seemed deep in thought.

,, What are you thinking about Levy-chan?" She asked and brought her out of her thought.

She wasn´t sure, if she should tell her about her thoughts about Gajeel, but again that´s what best friends were there for, right?

,, Uh … well … " Levy began.

She told Lucy about the boy she met 10 years ago and the fact that Gajeel looks much like him.

Lucys eyes widened at first, but then she was deep in thought, listening to her friend.

,, Do you want to ask him?" Lucy asked.

,, N-no … I … uh … don´t know! I mean, it´s Gajeel and well ..." Levy said confused.

,, Well if you don´t want to talk to him, then you should wait and see if _he_ remembers _you_!?" Lucy suggested.

,, Yeah, I think that´s the best!" Levy said, smiling.

,, Well, Lu-chan, what´s really going on between you and Natsu, hm?" Levy said slyly, changing the topic.

Lucy started blushing and Levy giggled at that.

,, N-nothing really!" Lucy said, stuttering.

,, Why can´t I belief that Lu-chan? Come on! I thought I am your best friend!?" Levy said, using her puppy-dog eyes.

Lucy gulped and then sighed.

,, Ok!" Lucy gave up.

,, Yeay!" Levy said happy.

,, It can be that … Natsu … somehow asked me out!" Lucy said, blushing a deeper shade of red.

,, Hah! I knew that he likes you!" Levy cheered.

,, Yeah, looks like it!" Lucy replied.

,, What did you answer?" Levy asked, curious.

,, I said … yes!?" Lucy said and Levy started cheering again and shooting ,, The new school-couple!".

,, Don´t you dare say it to anyone! I will tell them, when we , maybe, get into a relationship!" Lucy said throwing a pillow at her laughing friend, which caused her to fall backwards onto the bed . Levy sat up again and nodded, a bright smile on her face.

,, So you like hm too?" Levy asked, which made Lucy blush even harder.

,, W-well ... I ... don´t know ... he is sometimes ... " Lucy began.

,, A dense idiot ?" Levy finished, smiling.

,, Yeah! " Lucy agreed, sweatdropping.

,, Oh god Lu-chan! If you like him that you shouldn´t care! e might be an idiot sometimes, but he is a kind perso and cares aout his nakama!" Levy said encouraging Lucy.

,, I think you´re right, Levy - chan." Lucy said, a bright smile on her face.

,, You know what , Lu-chan?!" Levy said.

,,What?"

,, Lucy and Natsu, sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. - "

,, LEVY-CHAN !" Lucy shrieked and threw a plush animal in Levys direction, wich caused a pillow-fight.

* * *

They talked about some other things for hours and decided, that it was time to sleep.

Lucy turned the light off and both went to bed.

,, It feels good to share my thoughts with someone!" Levy said, after some time of silence.

,, Didn´t you have someone when you were younger?" Lucy asked.

,, No, did you?" Levy asked back.

,, I had my mother, but … she died and then I was alone for a year, before I went to Fary tail and met Lisanna and the others!" Lucy replied.

,, Oh, I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have asked!" Levy said, shocked.

,, No ! It´s ok. Really!" Lucy said, smiling softly.

,, Why didn´t you have someone? What about your parents?" Lucy asked.

,, … They died! Five years ago... " Levy said sadly.

,, Oh god Levy-chan! That´s terrible! But who took care of you?" Lucy asked concerned.

,, I went to Oak town, where two cousins of me lived and they took care of me and since they are boys, I couldn´t really talk to them ... " Levy said.

,, That was also the reason, why I went to Phantom Academy!" She added.

,, I´m sorry for you Levy-chan!" Lucy said, tears forming in her eyes.

Levy suddenly realized, that her cheeks were wet! She didn´t recognize that she was crying.

Lucy hugged her and stroke her back, to comfort her.

Both of them got tired and closed their eyes.

,, I´m happy to have a friend like you ..." Levy said eventually and both fell to sleep.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hope you liked it ^^ **

**Review PLEASE :) **


	9. her painful past

**Author´s note **

**So here is the next chappi ^^ **

**More GaLe :D I just love this couple xD *_* **

**(c) Hiro Mashima :P **

* * *

It was Monday and Levy walked to Fairy tail Academy. She always had to go earlier when she

didn´t want to go by bus, but she didn´t care.

She liked the fresh air and the peaceful walk, not like a crowded bus, where the only fresh air comes from a small window and you get squashed.

She reached the gates and heard the bell ring.

She was surprised and took a look at her watch, recognizing that the lesson started.

,,SHOOOT! I have to hurry! " She burst out, panicked and started running.

When she entered the building, storming the stairs up, she heard someone was running as well.

She saw Gajeel running beside her.

,, You´re late too?" Levy said, surprised.

,, No shit shrimp! " Gajeel replied and Levy frowned.

Gajeel was running a little faster than Levy, so Levy was trailing behind.

,, Gihi, can´t catch up with me, huh, shrimp?" Gajeel said, smirking.

,, That´s no fair! Your legs are longer!" Levy shouted.

,, Yeah, well, how about growing up eventually !" Gajeel said.

A vein popped on Levys head.

,, Ok! That´s it!" Levy said and wrote the word ,,WATTER", throwing it under Gajeels feet.

Gajeel slipped and fell to the ground.

Levy used the opportunity and ran ahead.

,, Who is the small one now?" Levy said, mockingly.

,, That was a dirty move, midget!" Gajeel growled and ran after her.

Gajeel used his iron club, and shot it to Levys feet, so she would trip over it, but she saw it and jumped over it.

,, Hah! Is that all?" Levy said.

,, Damn it!" Gajeel growled.

Both of them were running to their classroom. Levy was the first to open the door and Gajeel came after.

,, Levy and Gajeel! I´m sorry, but you are too late! You have to stay out for this lesson!" Aries said and Gajeel and Levys jaw dropped at that.

* * *

,, Great job shrimp!" Gajeel growled.

,, What does this have to mean? Don´t blame it on me when you´re late!" Levy said, scowling.

,, If ya hadn´t fucking stop me from running, I would have made it in time!" Gajeel said.

,, That´s nonsense! The bell rang before we entered the building! If I hadn´t stopped you, you would have been late, anyway!" Levy complained.

,, Tch, smart-ass!" Gajeel said, rolling his eyes.

,, Hpf! It´s a matter of fact!" Levy replied, puffing her cheeks.

,, Whatever!" Gajeel said.

,, Hpf!" Levy turned her head away.

,, Yer still a smart-ass!" Gajeel said.

,, Seriously! Do you always have to have the last word?!" Levy said, annoyed.

,, likewise!" Gajeel replied.

,, Jerk!"

,, Shrimp!"

,, Dumbass!"

,, Midget!"

,, Metal-face!"

,, The hell ?!"

,, I´m Sorry, but could both of you be quite!" Aries said, annoyed.

,, AYE!" Both of them replied.

* * *

,, Man Levy, what was that all about?" Lisanna said, chuckling.

,, Huh? What do you mean?" Levy said, puzzled.

,, You and Gajeel. You were arguing like a married couple!" Mirajane said what made Levy blush.

,, Juvia thinks, that Levy and Gajeel-kun would make a great couple!" Juvia said and Levy blushed a deeper shade of red.

,, Now that you say it! Levy is the only girl talking to him!" Erza stated.

,, Oh Levy-chan likes bad boys ?!" Lucy said, smiling slyly.

,, WHA! NO! He is a jerk!" Levy said, shaking her head, furiously.

,, People saying , you always end up falling in love with the one you thought you would love last!" Mirajane said, giggling.

,, GAAAAH ! I can´t take this conversation anymore!" Levy said walking away, while the other girls laughed.

_That´s stupid! Why should I fall in love with someone like Gajeel ?! _ Levy thought, but blushed only by the thought of it.

_Damn it!_

* * *

School was over, but Levy didn´t want to stay and read, like she normally did and started walking straight home.

Levy didn´t want to stay and read! Somehow she didn´t want to meet Gajeel and was still annoyed.

She didn´t know why, but since the conversation with her friends, she couldn´t look at him without blushing or going away.

She felt stupid because of that, but didn´t know what else to do! Every time Gajeel looked at her direction, she would avoid his gaze and when he came near, she would just go away.

_That´s stupid Levy! You can´t avoid him forever! _Levy scolded herself.

_WHY AM I AVOIDING HIM ANYWAY?!_ Levy shouted in her mind.

She reached the alleyway again, still deep in thought, when suddenly a big rock collided with her side.

She shrieked in pain and fell to the ground.

,, Non non non, did it hurt? That´s my way to say Bonjour! " Sol said.

A blue fireball flew in her direction, but she dodged it.

,, Damn, I missed!" Totomaru said, smirking.

Levys eyes widened in shock. She didn´t think that they would attack her again after a week!

_Don´t get frustrated Levy! You fought them before! _Her inner-voice said and so she stood up and got into a fighting position.

,, Oh getting cocky, huh?" Totomaru taunted.

,, I´m not afraid of you anymore! I could handle you once!" Levy said and Totomaru laughed.

,, Idiot! That was luck! We know about your magic now!" He said and took his Katana out.

,, Oui, oui " Sol said and send rocks flying in her direction.

,, Solid script: GUARD!" Levy said and the word blocked the rocks, but Totomaru appeared behind her and cut her back.

Levy screamed in pain and throw the word ,,WATER" at him, but he dodged it with his speed.

,, Solid script : HEAL" Levy put the word on her back, which stopped the bleeding.

,, Solid script : Electricity!" Levy throw the word at Sol and sent him flying into a wall.

Totomaru appeared behind her and she used the word INVISIBLE to dodge the attack.

,, What the? Where is she?" Totomaru growled.

,, Non, non, non, leave it to me!" Sol said. ,, Sable Dance!" He said and the whole alleyway was full of sand.

Suddenly Levy screamed, from the sand attacks and got visible again.

,, Merci la Vie " Sol said and suddenly Levys eyes went dull.

,, Oui, oui! No it´s time to torture you a bit!" Sol said.

* * *

Levy didn´t know what was going on.

She wasn´t in the alleyway anymore, but in a car.

She saw two peoples sitting before her and realized who they were.

_What … is this? I´m in my father´s car? _Levy asked confused, but then realized the route!

It was the day they had the accident!

* * *

,,No … please... not again!" Levy mumbled and fell to her knees, before Totomaru and Sol.

* * *

Suddenly a black car came beside them and the windows went down.

_Oh god! NO _Levy shouted, but couldn´t move to do something. She could just sit there and watch.

A dark mage took his hand out of the window and shot a fireball under the car.

* * *

Sol stepped closer to her. ,, Oui, oui! It´s time to end it, isn´t it?" He said and Levy started turning into stone.

* * *

The fireball exploded under the car and send it flying.

Levys parents were screaming and everything went upside down!

When the car hit the ground, sideward, she opened her eyes again.

Her parents weren´t moving anymore, the windows were broken.

Levy was more then shocked. _Mom, Dad ?_

* * *

Tears were running down her cheeks and more than half of her body was already turned into stone, only head to shoulders were free.

,, W- why?" Levy cried. ,, WHY?" She screamed out.

,, Oh, poor thing, seeing her parents dying before her eyes again"Totomaru said, smirking.

,, You will be with them soon!" Sol said and only Levys head was not turned to stone.

Suddenly, Sol got punched in the face and went flying onto Totomaru, both hitting the ground.

,, Who was that!" Totomaru growled and looked around.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and came into view.

,, Gajeel?" Sol said, surprised.

,, What are you doing here?" Totomaru said, annoyed.

,, Well I was bored and wanted to thrash someone!" Gajeel replied, smirking wickedly.

,, Don´t intervene into this ! We have no time for you!" Totomaru said and stood up with Sol.

,, Oui, oui! Wait till she is finished!" Sol said and Gajeel looked at the person they were talking about.

Only half of Levys face wasn´t turned into stone and there was not much time left before it was.

Gajeels eyes widened at that. ,, The fuck ya think yer doing!" He shouted at them.

,, Playing of course! You should know better how this goes! Kurogane no Gajeel" Totomaru taunted.

Gajeel growled at that and attacked again. He hit them with his iron club and pinned them onto a wall.

,, Let her go!" He ordered.

,, Non, non, non, why should we?" Sol said.

Sol used his magic to attack Gajeel from behind with rocks, but Gajeel recognized it and throw them in the direction of the flying rocks.

They groaned in pain and started to stand up again, but Gajeel used his ,, Iron dragons roar" against them and they ran away.

Sols magic disappeared and Levy wasn´t covered in stone, anymore.

Gajeel ran to her and took a hold of her shoulders, her eyes were dull and lifeless.

,, Levy! Oi !" He shouted, shaking her.

Her eyes, slowly, turned back into normal, tears still falling.

,, G-Gajeel ?!" Levy said and throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Gajeel was taken aback by that, not knowing what to do.

,, It was terrible! I -I was there, but … couldn´t do anything, but watch them die!" Levy said sobbing onto his chest.

Gajeel didn´t know what she was talking about, but he knew what kind of magic Sol used against her, so he came to the conclusion that she saw the most terrible event in her life.

He stroke her back, but she suddenly winced in pain.

He looked at her back and saw a long gash, like the one she had on her arm.

Gajeel gritted his teeth at that. Angry at those two bastards and himself, for not coming in time.

He scooped Levy up, surprising her. She was taken aback by Gajeel and stopped crying.

,, Wha – what are you doing?" Levy shrieked.

,, Taking ya home. I don´t think that yer in the condition to walk..." Gajeel reasoned and started walking.

,, .. Just ... stop crying ok ..." Gajeel added, mumbling.

Levy blushed at that and wiped her tears away. Her back was aching, the word ,,HEAL" couldn´t heal as good as Wendys magic power, but it could prevent the wound to bleed.

Somehow she felt comfortable in Gajeels arms and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Gajeels grip tightened and Levy was somehow pressed against Gajeels chest, what made her blush even harder, one of her hands grabbing his shirt for support.

_It´s warm … _Levy thought. Gajeels skin wasn´t as cold as Levy thought it might be with his iron magic and the metal piercings on his body.

,, Oi! Don´t sleep!" Gajeel said, bringing Levy out of her thoughts.

,, Uh … yeah! … sorry" Levy said, embarrassed.

She didn´t know why, but she felt safe in Gajeels arms, forgetting her pain.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hope you liked it ^^ **

**AAAH Lucy got arested . O.o poor thing :( and yesterday I saw the new episode. First thought : yeay new opening :D and then: I don´t like the song -.- **

**Anyway! **

**Don´t forget to review ^^**


	10. comfort

**Author´s note **

**Well as you can see, the chapters are not coming daily anymore, for now -.- sorry! It´s all schools fault and all those tests I have to write O.o :(**

Hope you won´t be mad at me ^^ But I still try to update as soon as I can ;) 

**(c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

When they arrived at Levys door, Gajeel took her keys and opened the door.

To his surprise there was no one.

_Maybe her parents are working. _Gajeel thought a little confused.

He put Levy down and she stumbled to her bedroom, sitting on her bed.

Gajeel took some time to scan her apartment and was surprised by the large amount of books.

,, Seriously shrimp?! Ya planning to have an own library!?" Gajeel said mockingly, walking to her into the bedroom.

,, Not really, but I love reading and cant help it!" Levy replied, a little embarrassed.

She went to the bathroom and took her first – aid box out, sitting back on the bed and placing it beside her.

She started disinfecting the small wounds on her arms and legs, the places she could reach, but when she thought about her biggest wound on her back, she didn´t know how to nurse it, if she couldn´t see or reach it.

Gajeel was watching her all the time, amazed by her brave behavior with so much wounds. She wasn´t screaming or crying in pain like other girls would, just sat there and nursed herself.

,, Yer strong ya know " Gajeel said, breaking the silence.

Levy stopped and looked up to Gajeel. ,, What are you talking about? I was nearly dying back there if you didn´t come in time … "Levy said.

,, Maybe not the physical type of strong, but yer not a wimp like other girls" Gajeel said, smirking.

Levy smiled at that, blushing slightly. ,, Thank you" She said, shyly.

Levy forced herself to think about her wounds and went to her mirror. She turned her back slightly so she would be able to see the gash on her back somehow.

Levy sighed in relieve, the wound was not as bad as she thought. The word ,, HEAL" was stretched over the wound, in a light, nearly invisible color, preventing the blood to stream out.

To her dismay, Totomarus katana cut through her shirt _AND_ her bra clasp, so she had to take her cloths off to nurse her wound.

How was she supposed to do that when _GAJEEL_ was here!

,, Uh … well … thanks for saving me and … erm … you know …it´s late and … I – I´m kinda tired of the fight … so … "Levy trailed off, biting her lower lip in nervousness.

She hoped that Gajeel got the hint and would just _go_! But he just stood there and started frowning.

,, And how are ya supposed to take care of that?" Gajeel said, serious, pointing at her back.

Levy gulped, a tint of red on her cheeks.

_That´s why I wan´t you to go away, idiot! _She shouted in her mind

,, I … can take care of it!" Levy began, awkward.

,, And how would it look like?" Gajeel challenged, raising a brow.

Now Levy got irritated! Was he really that dense?!

,, I – I´m can´t do that when you´re here idiot!" Levy said, rising her voice a little.

,, And why´s that?" He asked.

,, BECAUSE I CAN´T TAKE MY SHIRT OF IN FRONT OF YOU BAKA!" She shouted, blushing.

Gajeels eyes widened a little at the realization and a tint of red appeared over his nose.

,, Oh ..."

,, Yeah!" Levy replied.

,, Now go! I can take care from here on!" Levy said.

,, But !" Gajeel tried to say.

,, No buts! Just go" She said walking to him.

,, Ya can´t treat that wound on yer own!" He said, sternly.

,, I can! Now go – uff" Levy was saying and tried to push Gajeel out of her room, but the moment she pushed, the wound got stretched and she hissed in pain, stopping her doing.

Gajeel turned around and gripped her arm to support her.

,, See! I told ya!" He said, making her sit on her bed again.

He sighed, she was just as stubborn as him, but what could he do?

He went to the first-aid box and took the bandages and disinfectant out, walking back to her.

Levy gave him a puzzled look, before she understood what he was intending to do and her eyes widened.

,, Wha !" Levy started, shocked.

,, Turn around!" He said and Levy obeyed, her back facing him now.

,, Take yer shirt off!" He said than and she turned her head, looking shocked in his face and gaped.

He sighed. ,, I just wanna help ya! Don´t worry! I won´t do anything else!" He assured her.

She turned her head again and nodded. She didn´t know why, but thought that she could trust this person.

Her face was burning, coloring red like a tomato. She started unbuttoning her shirt and took it off nervously.

Gajeel had to gulp himself by that. He wanted to help her, but had to contain himself. He still was a man! And the sight of a half naked girl before him disturbed.

Delete that!

The view of _Levy_ sitting before him with a complete _bare_torso disturbed him, although he could only see her back.

,, Uh … c – could ya remove that ,, word " on the wound?"Gajeel said, awkwardly.

Levy nodded and with a small move of her hand the word ,, HEAL"disappeared.

Gajeel quickly pushed a cloth at her wound, so the bleeding, that suddenly started after removing the word, would stop. Levy winced at that.

,, Sorry !" He said.

,, I – it´s ok … " She said.

Gajeel started disinfect her wound, cleaning it.

After some minutes, he took the roll of bandages and paused, thinking of how he could put the bandages around her chest.

His face heated by the thought of touching her ,, front" , so he came up with another idea.

,, I will hold the bandage and ya going to wrap it around your chest… got it?" He said and Levy nodded.

He put the bandage on the wound and gave it to Levy, who placed it around her chest, giving it back to Gajeel to put it on the wound again.

This went on until her whole torso was wrapped with bandages.

Levy was putting her shirt back on, when Gajeel looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 9 pm and he wondered, why Levys parents didn´t come.

,, Didn´t your parents wonder, where ya got yer wounds the last time Totomaru and Sol attacked ya?" Gajeel asked.

Levy gulped and looked at the floor.

,, N – no … " She said, softly.

,, Huh? But wouldn´t hey be worried or something?" He asked surprised.

,, Yeah … they would !" Levy replied, shaky.

,, Why aren´t they home then by now?" He asked, confused.

,, They … they can´t … c-come h-home … " Levy said and started sobbing.

Gajeel was taken aback by that and then realization hit him. He remembered what Levy said, when she was released from Sols magic.

They died! Her parents died! That was her terrible memory.

Gajeels arms automatically went around Levys waist and he hugged her.

,, Sorry !" He said, burying his face in her hair, while she was sobbing onto his chest , again.

,, Five years ago, w – we went out … a-and … when we w-were about to r-return home... dark mages attacked our car... and then…and then … " Levy said sobbing.

,, Shhh … It´s ok !" Gajeel said, stroking her arm because he didn´t want to get in contact with the wound on her back.

,, E -everything happened s-so fast … I couldn´t do anything …the car spun … a-and when it was o-over … t-they didn´t move! They didn´t breath!" Levy said, clenching her hands into fists onto Gajels shirt.

Gajeel was shocked by that! She was five years alone! Right, he was alone longer than her, but for someone like her, who always had a family it was harder to lose it.

But he knew how she felt! The feeling, when in one day everyone you love is gone and you stay alone.

He suddenly recognized that she stopped crying, slowly dozing off against his chest.

,, Well … I should go now … " He said, softly and tried to get out of their embrace, but Levy had an iron grip on him.

He looked down at her and saw her flushing face.

,, C – could you … uh … stay … a little longer? If you don´t mind! I-I kinda … feel … " Levy was embarrassed to ask him that, but she was happy not to be alone in this apartment and she didn´t wan´t him to leave.

Gajeel looked a little confused and surprised by the question, but he understood what her problem was.

,, I will call Lily then, that idiot gets always worried" He answered and Levy rose her head looking wide eyed at him.

,, You … stay?" She asked, awkwardly.

,, Isn´t that obvious shrimp" He said smirking, ruffling her hair.

,, Thank you" She said and Gajeel averted his gaze, blushing.

,, No need to thank me!" He said and Levy giggled.

Gajeel called Lily and told him that he was staying with Levy for a while and come home late. He hung up annoyed, when Lily started to make sly comments about him and Levy.

Seriously! That cat couldn´t just leave him in peace!

He walked back to Levy and sat on the bed, beside her.

,, Go to sleep shrimp! " Gajeel said looking at her face. Her eyes were red from crying and her face wet.

Levy blushed and looked down. ,, Y-you know. It´s ok, if you want to go... since tomorrow is school and … " Levy mumbled, trailing off.

She , suddenly, felt Gajeels hand on her cheek, stroking it dry.

,, I will stay until yer asleep " Gajeel said and noticed Levys surprised face. He just recognized what he did, his hand moving on its own.

_Damn it, I´m becoming a fucking pansy! _He thought shocked and pulled his hand away.

,, Cause I already told Lily, that I will stay and if I just go home, I will get bombarded with his shitty questions! No thanks! " He added quick.

,, Why would Lily ask you questions?" Levy asked curious.

Gajeel was taken aback by the question, not knowing what to answer. He couldn´t tell her that Lily teased him about her and that he wanted him to tell Levy about their first meeting.

Now was seriously not a good time to talk with her about that!

,, Because he gets worried easily" Gajeel responded.

,, Worried about you? That sounds funny" Levy said giggling.

Gajeel grabbed her sheets and tossed them over her, making her yelp in surprise.

,, Stop talking shrimp! Go to sleep already!" Gajeel said, a tint of red over his nose.

When Levy pulled the sheets off of her head and tried to sit up, Gajeel pushed her back down, onto the mattress.

This went on for some minutes, when Gajeel got frustrated and lay down beside her.

Levy was taken aback by that and didn´t move, stunned and flushed.

,, If ya don´t stop bloody moving and go to sleep, I will just use my magic and pin ya onto yer fucking bet, with iron cuffs!" Gajeel warned and made her gulp, laying her head further onto her pillow.

After 10 minutes she fell asleep, to Gajeels relief.

But he didn´t think, that he would fall asleep as well!

* * *

**A/N **

**Hope you liked it ^^ and don´t forget to review :) **


	11. evil plan

**A/N**

**New chapter ^^ sorry to make you wait, but I warned you that this could happen :P  
Hope you still like it ^^ **

**(c) Hiro Mashima **

* * *

Levy woke up, but wasn´t ready to open her eyes yet. She was a little confused, when she felt something heavy over arm. _When did my sheet become so heavy? _She thought.

She slowly opened her eyes and had to suppress a scream, when she saw Gajeels face, only inches away from hers.

_W-what is he doing in my bed?_ She asked herself and remembered, what happened the day before.

Gejeel lay beside her, his muscular arms around her protectively.

Levy blushed madly, not knowing how to get out of bed, without waking Gajeel up.

She looked at his face. He looked so peaceful in that moment. Levy had to smile at that.

It was the first time she could take a proper look at his face, without him noticing. She looked at his piercings and unconsciously started counting them.

She started with his nose, than his brows and went to his chin. She blushed when her gaze lingered a while at his lips.

She then looked at his left ear, since the other was pressed onto the pillow.

She started with the upper studs, counting them down. She was a little surprised that the last one looked different than the others. She leaned in further to look at its shape, when her gaze went to her clock.

7 am

…

…

,, KYAAAAAA! I overslept!" Levy shrieked, which caused Gajeel to jump and fall off the bed.

,, Fuck! What the hell!" He shouted, rubbing his head.

Gajeel recognized where he was and remembered what had happened.

_Fuck! I fell asleep … IN HER BED!_ Gajeel recognized, a tint of red over his nose.

,, S- sorry … I-" Gajeel tried to defend himself, but got cut off by a panicked Levy.

,, Oh god! I forgot to activate the buzzer ! " She said, jumping out of bed and searching for her second uniform.

_Puuh, so she didn´t scream because of me _Gajeel thought relieved.

Then he recognized what she was talking about and looked at the clock as well. His eyes widened.

,, FUCK!" He shouted and stood up immediately.

He was glad he still wore his uniform, so he didn´t have to worry about his cloths and since every student has his own locker in the academy, he only had to get the books he needed for today.

Levy came out of the bathroom dressed in a clean uniform and ran to the kitchen.

Gajeel looked confused when Levy ran back into her bedroom and threw a cheese-sandwich to Gajeel.

,, We have to hurry, so we have no time for breakfast!" Levy said, toast in her mouth and opened the door, Gajeel following behind.

* * *

,,That´s … just great … " Levy said sighing.

They came half an hour to late and had to stay outside the class again.

,, Tch, that´s stupid! If it goes on like that, I´m going to get detention again for being always late ..." Gajeel growled.

,, I was never late and now it´s the second time … " Levy whined.

,, Gihi, well shorty, welcome to the dark side " Gajeel said, smirking.

Levy frowned at that ,, You´re not a good influence " She said, which made Gajeel chuckle.

,, Oi, the first time you were late had nothing to do with me! And now that I think of it, this time neither!" Gajeel protested.

,, Maybe you´re right, but you forced me to sleep yesterday and I forgot to activate my buzzer!" She stated.

,, The hell?! Ya were already half asleep and I just wanted to help! I´m late cause you wanted me to stay" He said, frowning as well.

,, Whaaaat ? I told you, that you don´t have to stay if you don´t want to! And I didn´t tell you to sleep over!" Levy said, remembering what she saw this morning, what made her blush and averted her gaze.

,, W- well , I fell asleep … can´t help it!" Gajeel said, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence between them. None of them knew what to say.

* * *

,, Seriously Levy – Chan, it´s the second time you´re late! „Lucy said.

It was break time and the girls were eating together in the cafeteria.

,, I would like to know why you are always with Gajeel, when you´re late ..." Lisanna said a sly grin on her face.

Levy blushed at that ,, W-what do you mean L-Lisanna? " Levy stuttered.

,, Juvia is curious too! Is there something going on with Levy and Gajeel? " Juvia said , already imagining Levy and Gajeel holding hands and all …. ( A/N seriously this habit of her is strange -.-)

,, You are keeping secrets from us, don´t you?" Mirajane said, frowning.

,, Why is that? Why would you keep secrets? Are you in danger? Is someone bullying you? Who is it, I will kill him!" Erza said already in her battle-mode.

Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

Levy had to gulp, she was happy that no one could see her bandage because of her uniform and she had a small jacked on, since autumn began.

,, Erza calm down! No one is bullying me and I´m not in danger" Levy said, what calmed Erza, who sat down and went on eating her cake.

Lucy looked at Levy, smiling._ Looks like they´re getting along very well. _She thought, happy for her friend.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder.

,, Heeeey Luceee " Natsu said, happy.

Lucy jumped at that ,, Natsu! Don´t scare me like that!"

,, Sorry Luce. I´m just happy to see ya!" Natsu replied, a wide grin on his face.

The other girls started giggling and had sly smiles on their faces, Levy nudged her. Lucy started blushing madly, frowning at Levy.

Suddenly a student, named Wakaba, tripped and his cigarette fell onto the girls table and a served caught fire.

The girls shrieked and jumped out of their seats, screaming,, FIRE!".

,, Yosh! That looks delicious!" Natsu said and ate the fire.

The girls sighed in relieve, but Levy. She was a little freaked out about that.

,, OMG HE ATE THE FIRE!" Levy shrieked, shocked and worried.

,, She doesn´t know?" Natsu asked confused.

,, What do I not know? " Levy asked, looking to Lucy.

,, Well since Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, he eats fire to gain his magic power" Lucy explained.

Levy looked wide eyed to them.

,, And Metal-face over there is an Iron Dragon Slayer, so he eats iron" Natsu said with a grin, pointing to Gajeel, who appeared behind him, together with the other boys.

Now Levy was speechless.

,,Who are ya calling Metal-face! … Why is the shrimp gapping?" Gajeel asked, rising a brow.

,, She didn´t know that I eat fire and you iron!" Natsu replied.

,, Huh? " Gajeel said confused and looked at Levy. ,, Gihi and I thought ya were smart, shrimp" Gajeel said, mockingly.

,, That has nothing to do with being smart! I´ve never met Dragon Slayers before I came to this academy!" Levy replied, annoyed and blushing embarrassed.

,, It´s manly not to know everything!" Elfman said, standing behind Levy.

He raised his hand and gave Levy a slight hit onto her back.

The pain at her back got worse and she was about to scream in pain, but she couldn´t let the others recognize, that she was injured.

She stood straight, wincing from the pain. That got not unnoticed by Gajeel and he became worried.

_How long will she keep it for herself?_ He thought.

,, Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Elfman apologized, a little panicked.

Erza glared at him. ,, It´s not manly to hurt girls! I´m such a terrible man!" Elfan said, starting to cry

,, N-no p-please don´t cry! I´m alright, see!" Levy said, patting Elfmans arm.

,, Really?" He asked, tears still flowing.

,, Yeah!" Levy replied, nodding.

Elfmans face brightened. ,, That´s manly!" He shouted and hugged Levy.

The others shook their heads at Elfmans behavior.

,, You still know she is a girl, right?" Gray asked, annoyed and then went to sit next to Juvia.

,, So you´re together?" Lisanna asked Gray and Juvia, a sly grin on her face.

,, W-what … I … she … we " Gray stuttered, not knowing what to reply.

,, Yeah " Juvia answered, blushing.

The boys turned to them, wide eyed, but the girls smiled and Mirajane started squealing.

,, Oh my! How wonderful! The new school couple!" Mirajane cheered.

Juvias smiled and Grays face turned into a tomato.

,, Didn´t think you would fall for the scary type!" Natsu said.

,, Oi what did you say about my Juvia ?!" Gray burst out, nearly knocking the table over.

Natsu and Gray started to fight, to everybody`s annoyance.

,, He just said his Juvia!" Levy whispered to Lucy.

,, Yeah! He didn´t even recognize it!" Luca replied, still whispering.

,, And who is going to bring Juvia to the infirmary?" Levy whispered, pointing to a unconscious Juvia, whit a red face.

* * *

,, Gajeel ?" Aria said, wide eyed.

,, Yeah! He suddenly appeared and attacked us!" Totomaru said.

,, Oui, oui! He came while we were about to finish Levy off !" Sol said.

,, Mhm … that´s sad … so that´s where he went after leaving us …" Aria said.

,, That betrayer! We should finish him off already! You should help us!" Totomaru said angrily.

,,Oui, oui ! If he things he can leave our gang and start a new life, he is wrong!" Sol said.

,, That´s so sad ! I thought we won´t see him again and now all those memories are back!" Aria said, crying.

,, I think we should hurt him from the inside!" A woman's voice said.

,, What do you mean Sue ?" Totomaru asked.

,, I mean not physically but mentaly!" Sue said.

,, And how?" Totomaru asked.

,, He protected that little bitch right? Well looks like they have a special bound that we have to cut off! Get what I mean?" Sue said.

Totomaru and Sol looked confused.

,, You´re such idiots! I will handle this!" Sue said annoyed and left.

Aria looked at the other two ,, You didn´t get it ?!"

,, Not a thing!" Both answered and Aria face palmed and explained.

* * *

,, Well … we actually came here to tell you something!" Gray said, sitting next to Lisanna, since Juvia was brought to the infirmary.

Natsu and Gray had big bumps on their heads. Erza stopped their fight and sat before them, to give the two boys warning glares, if they start to fight again.

,, There will be a Halloween party in our academy and the old man said, that we need a group who would help with the preparations!" Natsu explained.

The girls eyes brightened. ,, Yeah, of course we will help!" Lisanna said.

,, Awww, I have so much things in mind!" Mirajane said, getting deep in thought.

,, We should think about the cloths " Lucy said.

Everyone got into a discussion.

_How noisy!_ Gajeel thought annoyed. He din´t like parties and in this academy, there were always parties for every season. The parties which annoyed him the most, where those you have to wear a stupid costume.

He looked over to Levy, who sat before him. He was surprised to see, that she was the only one not talking.

_Woooow, a Halloween party. That sound wonderful! I wonder how it will be ?! _Levy thought/ wondered, a smile on her face.

,, Oi shorty!" Gajeel brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to him ,, Huh?"

,, Yer so quiet " He said, simple.

Levy blushed a little, but grinned widely. Gajeel got taken aback by that.

,, I´m just excited about the party!" Levy said happily.

Gajeel had to smile at her happy mood.

_Maybe this time the party will be not so bad !_ He thought.

* * *

**A/N **

**Ok I can only work on weekends on this story because the tests started -.- school sucks sometimes -.- **

**Well I have a schooltrip next monday and am not able to write a new chapter for a week :( but after that I have holidays, so I have plenty of time to make up for it ^^ **


	12. admit it !

**A/N **

**Haaaay ^^ Sorry for the long wait :( like I said : It´s the schools fault! -.-  
I just wanted to finish this chapter, before I go to the schooltrip on monday! So you don´t have to wait any longer ^^ Hope the chapter didn´t become crap -.-'**

**And Fairy tail still belongs to Hiro Mashima **

* * *

The group met in the breaks and discussed about the Halloween party.

In the group where Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Gray and Natsu ( because they wanted to be with their girls ) and Elfman ( because of his sisters ).

Levy was never on such a party before, so she said she was useless for the group, sitting with them and listening or going somewhere to read a book.

Gajeel had not the nerve to help, since Mira and the other girls were in the group he thought they had enough help and he would never help with ideas of ,, which color the tablecloths should have" and such! That was something for girls and he frowned when the other guys went into the group to help, but knew that Natsu and Gray only did it because of Juvia and Lucy.

He smirked mischievous at the thought that the two idiots would get into a fight again and only destroy their work.

He went to the roof terrace where he then lay on his back, eyes closed and Lily sat next to him in a comfortable silence.

Until Lily decided to break it.

,, So … why are you not with the others again?" He asked and Gajeel opened one of his eyes, looking at the exceed.

,, Those idiots decided to help the girls" Was his gruff reply.

Lily nodded ,, And why aren´t you helping?"

,, That´s a girls thing! And I ain´t a pussy!" Gajeel said, annoyed.

,, And the other idiots are only there because of the girls" He added.

,, And you don´t want to be with Levy ?" Lily asked, a sly smile on his face.

,, Why should I – stop fucking grinning like that, cat!" Gajeel shouted, angry and a little flustered.

,, I told ya nothing happened last night!" Gajeel said, turning his face away.

,, You stayed the whole night … " Lily said.

,, I fell asleep, that´s human!" Gajeel said, sitting up.

,, Ahaaa and nothing happened ?" Lily asked.

,, Hell NO!" Gajeel burst out, blushing by the thought that he slept in her bed, next to her.

,, You still didn´t tell her, I assume ?!"

Gajeel grunted ,, I couldn´t … "

Lily groaned frustrated. ,, Seriously , Gajeel you – "

,, The time was shit ok!?" Gajeel shouted, cutting Lily off.

,, She got attacked by those two idiots again and was nearly turned into stone!" Gajeel said, a little calmer.

Lilys eyes widened at that.

He crossed his arms over his tiny chest.

,, We should do something about them!" Lily said, now serious.

,, Don´t know! If we attack them without thinking, it would only get worse!" Gajeel reasoned.

Lily nodded ,, Aria "

,, I have to admit that he´s damn strong and with the others it could get difficult" Gajeel said, frowning.

Lily thought it is no help to talk about this and changed the topic.

,, So what is going on between you and Levy?"

,, SERIOUSLY!?"

* * *

,, How about a chamber of horror or a dare?" Lisanna said.

The boys grinned and the girls had stars in their eyes, but Lucy and Levy sweatdropped .

Lucy hates such things and felt uncomfortable. Levy didn´t like it too, although she reads many horror novels, but if it is not a novel and she has to go to scary places, that would be something else and she hates dark places.

,, That sounds manly! Real men are not scared!" Elfman shouted.

,, I will play a dragon!" Natsu said.

,, Idiot! You have to scare people and it´s Halloween! You have to play something scary!" Gray said.

,, who are you calling an idiot?! Stripper" Natsu shouted.

,, Who are YOU calling stripper ?!" Gray shouted back.

,, The one who has no cloths on!" Natsu answered.

,, WHAT THE FUCK ? Where are my cloths!" Gray shrieked.

Juvia fainted again and the other girls tried to wake her up.

* * *

,, One thing is clear, everyone has to wear a costume!" Mirajane said and all girls agreed.

,, Now we have to decide about the colors of the decoration!" Lucy said.

,, Juvia things, since it is a Halloween party, the colors should be dark." Juvia suggested.

,, That´s right and we can use some of my swords and pumpkins" Erza said.

,, How about the skeletons from the biology class? We can use them too!" Lisanna said.

,, Ok than we have everything we need. The party is in a week, so we have to hurry up!" Mirajane said happy.

* * *

,, I´m so excited , Lu-chan!" Levy said.

They were at Lucy´s and talked about the party.

,, Me too! What are you going to wear?" Lucy asked and Levys grin faded.

,, I … don´t know!" Levy said.

,, Well, I have a black cat costume Erza gave me. I think she will go with the white one she has" Lucy said, searching in her wardrobe.

She showed Levy the costume. Levy blinked twice, gaping.

This costume was not what Levy would wear. It looked more like black underwear, decorated with a tale.

,, Erm … well … don´t you think there is a … lack of clothing … with your costume Lu-chan?" Levy said, feeling awkward.

,, Yeah, well there is, but when Erza decides something, you can´t reject it." Lucy reasoned, sweat dropping.

Levy nodded, understanding her situation.

,, How about finding something for you to wear!?" Lucy said, a bright smile on her face.

Levy had a bad feeling about it, but didn´t say anything.

Lucy started searching. ,, How about this?" Lucy said.

Levy´s jaw dropped. _What the ? _She thought shocked.

Lucy held a bunny-costume in her hands. Levy had to admit that, at least, it covered up more than Lucy´s costume.

,, I´m not going to wear that!" Levy said, sternly.

,, Really? You would look cute in it!" Lucy said, but shrugged.

,, Even if … I wouldn´t fit in it!" Levy said, looking at her chest.

Lucy felt bad for her friend, she was not build like the other girls and it was somehow her fault that Levy´s mood was down.

,, I have an idea! Open gate of the maiden: Virgo!" Lucy said and Virgo appeared.

,, Time for punishment?"

,, NO! Could you help Levy, to find a costume for the party?" Lucy said.

,, As you wish princes!" Virgo said and disappeared for a short time, coming back with a Halloween – costume.

,, Th- this is … " Levy said, blushing a little.

,, Perfect!" Lucy said, happy.

* * *

Time has passed and the day of the party came.

Everyone had a costume. The school sports hall was fully decorated. Everywhere hung spiderwebs, skeletons and little ghosts.

,, Wow it´s full here!" Gray said, astonished by the afford Mirajane and the other girls made for the decoration.

He wore a vampire costume, whit a cape and white shirt and fake fangs.

,, Juvia agrees, but Gray-sama is the only person Juvia will look at!" Juvia said, grabbing his arm.

She wore a mermaid costume, a blue bikini and a matching long skirt, which appeared as a waterfall. Her cloths were decorated with silver glistening scales.

Erza and Lucy wore their cat costumes, like planned. Erza was there with Jellal.

Lucy, of course, was there with Natsu. After everyone already figured their relationship, they made it public.

,, You´re still an idiot for dressing like that!" Gray said, looking at Natsu.

He was dressed as a dragon with gloves, covered in red scales and long claws, some scales under his eyes and a tale.

,, Shut up ! I´m not a dragon, but a half one! Half human, half dragon, a mutant!" Natsu said.

,, Idiot! Only because you are a HALF dragon doesn´t mean you changed your costume! After all I´ve said you still came as a dragon!" Gray said, annoyed.

,, You´ve got a problem with that?!" Natsu said, face dangerously near Gray´s.

,, Oh not again!" Lucy sighed, but the fight didn´t start because Erza used her cat-scepter and hid both of the boys.

Mirajane looked like a demon and her sister Lisanna wore a cat costume too.

,, Seriously, ya three had no other costumes to wear, did ya? " Gajeel said, frowning.

,, That´s manly!" Elfman said.

,, What´s manly about cats?!" Gajeel said annoyed.

,, Uhh … " Now Elfman was speechless.

Elfman was walking around as a mummy and Gajeel wore a werewolf costume with paw like gloves, tale and wolf ears on his head.

The boys somehow couldn´t concentrate, since their girls had such a … lack of clothing.

_Such wimps!_ Gajeel thought, shaking his head.

He suddenly recognized that someone is missing.

,, Where is the shrimp?" He asked.

,, I´m right here!" A familiar voice said behind him.

,, Gihi already that short that ya get lost in-" Gajeel said while turning around, but then his mouth shut, not knowing what he was about to say.

Levy stood there before him, wearing a witch costume, with a short skirt and a corset and a hat. She wore knee-high boots, decorated with small chains. Her clothing was dark colored, much of it black with some green and violet.

Now Gajeel was the one who couldn´t concentrate.

She blushed a little when Gajeel eyed her up, not knowing what to say.

,, Everything ok?" Levy asked sheepishly.

,, Uh …" Was all he said.

,, Like what you see?" Lily asked.

,, Sh-shut up!" Gajeel burst out blushing.

Levy looked down at Lily, her eyes sparkling. Lily was wearing a pumpkin costume. His body was engulfed by a big pumpkin, head, hands and legs free.

A moment of silence … and then….

,, Hey Levy"

,, OH MY GOD SO CUUUUUTEEE!" Levy squealed and hugged Lily.

Lily could only smile, since he could see the scowl on Gajeel´s face because Levy hugged him.

Levy put him down after some moments of squeezing him and Lily went to the others.

,, He is so adorable " Levy said.

,, Tch! Stupid cat!" Gajeel said, annoyed.

He looked back at Levy, when she suddenly approached and stood really close to him.

,, W-what?" He asked, surprised and feeling a little uncomfortable.

Levy didn´t answer and cupped his cheeks with her hands, pulling him to her.

He didn´t know how to react to that! She pulled his face close to hers and his face started heating up.

She stopped her movement when his face was only inches away from hers, her eyes not looking at his, but upward.

She let go of his face and grabbed his ears. ,, They are soooo cuuuteeee " Levy said, playing with his wolf-ears.

Gajeel felt dumbfounded and rose to his full height again ,, Stop this shit! I ain´t cute!" Gajeel said.

,, Awww, but the eras look so cute on you!" Levy said, smiling.

,, Tch, whatever!" He said and averted his gaze.

* * *

,, So everyone! It´s time for a dare! We made a scare-zone in the school building! So we will go in , in pairs. Everyone has to find a treasure, so they are allowed to leave the building, but it´s not easy! Like I said , it´s a SCARE – zone !" Mirajane said, smiling.

Lucy and Levy shuddered. ,, Of course only volunteers!" Mira added.

,, If that´s the case!" Levy and Lucy said in unison, trying to go away.

,, NO! You two will participate!" Mira said, grabbing their arms.

,, And I thought she said ,, only volunteers" !" Levy said, pouting and Lucy nodded.

* * *

Why didn´t she thought of it earlier! That was all planned!

Levy should have known that Mira made the pairings and only made this game to have her own fun by scaring people and playing matchmaker!

Mira said that she would choose the pairs and explained the rules. Of course Mira would choose Gajeel as her partner. Now Levy was wandering in the dark building together with Gajeel, searching for the ,,treasure" with a flashlight in her and Gajeel´s hands.

She hated dark places, but didn´t want to show it in front of Gajeel.

There were ghost sounds everywhere to hear.

_Surely a tape Mire made for this! _Levy thought scowling.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped up with a yelp.

,, Oi shorty! Yer ok?" Gajeel asked, surprised by her reaction, but after a while he smirked.

,, Ya scared, shrimp?!" He said mockingly.

,, I-I´m not!" Levy said, stuttering.

,, Of course not, gihi"

,, J-just be quiet and find the treasure!" She said.

They walked for an hour. All the way long jumped a scary puppet out of somewhere, making Levy shriek every time.

They reached another room searching for the treasure.

Gajeel teased Levy all the time, for being scared so easily.

,, Could you stop talking and do more searching!" Levy said annoyed.

Gajeel found a big cabinet and opened it. Levy went behind him pointing her flashlight into the closed, when suddenly a skeleton jumped out from another closed.

She shrieked again and tripped, pushing Gajeel into the big cabinet, with her.

Levy opened her eyes and saw their position.

She was on top of Gajeel, faces only inches away from each other. She started blushing, both of them frozen.

Gajeel´s hand moved on its own, rising to cup her cheek, but before he reached it Levy felt something in her hand and looked down.

She got off Gajeel and pointed her flashlight at it.

,, We … found the treasure … " Levy said surprised.

Gajeel collected his wits and looked at the little box in Levy´s hand with the word ,, treasure" on it.

His brain started to work again and he recognized what happened a minute ago , or better said, what would have happened.

He shot up and went out of the cabinet ,, Ah … yeah! Let's get out of here then!"

Levy nodded and both of them went back to the others.

* * *

After some hours the party ended and everyone went home.

Levy took her jacked and the little box fell out of it.

She grabbed it and looked at Gajeel.

,, Ya take it! I don´t want that thing" He said gruff.

Levy put it into her pocked.

Gajeel and Lily escorted her home and left.

She prepared herself for sleep and remembered the box.

She went to her jacked and took it out. She opened it and her eyes widened.

In it was a red heart, made of glass. It was beautiful.

Levy blushed when she remembered what happened in the cabinet.

A warm feeling spread in her chest.

* * *

,, And ? Something happened between you two?" Lily asked, after they reached home.

,, Could ya cut that shit out, already!" Gajeel said, annoyed.

,, Why don´t you just admit it ! You´re so stubborn!" Lily said and went into his room.

Gajeel thought about his words, remembering what happened in the cabinet.

He was about to cup her cheek and then ... then, maybe, kiss -

,, Fuck …" He said under his breath.

_I fell for the shrimp!_ He thought.

* * *

**A/N **

**I made it longer just for you ( as an apology ;) ^^) Well hope it was ok, cause this was more a filler! I have a plot and I needed something between, so I can go back to it :D and after the 5 days long school trip , the holidays start and I will be able to work more on the story ^^ **


	13. the plan worked!

**A/N**

**Hay everyone ^^ sorry for the long wait :( but now I´m back from my crappy school trip :P and have time to go on with the story ;) **

**Hope you like it :) **

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Levy woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. The routine started again, brush teeth, making herself ready and eat breakfast.

It was a Friday, the last school-day before the holidays started. She hadn´t planned anything for the holidays yet, so she would maybe just stay at home and sometimes go out with her friends.

Her cousins weren´t at home, so she couldn´t go to visit them, but they promised to come over in the next holidays.

* * *

,, You´re doing what?!" The girls said in unison, wide eyed and gaping at Juvia.

The girls were sitting together during the break, like always.

,, Juvia said that she will go to vacations with her Gray-sama!" Juvia repeated, blushing.

,, Wow, Juvia that´s great!" Lucy said.

,, Yes it is! This way Juvia will be alone with Gray-sama, so her love-rival can´t reach him!" Juvia said glaring at Lucy.

,, How often do I have to say that I´m NOT interested in Gray and by the way, I´m with Natsu now!" Lucy said, sweat dropping.

,, Sounds like a plan!" Erza said impressed.

,, What about you ?" Levy asked the other girls.

,, I will help Laxus with some lessons and go with Elfman to my parents" Mirajane said. They parents lived in another city, so the siblings visited them as much as they could.

,, Uhhh helping Laxus eh?" Lisanna said, making Mirajane blush.

,, Yeah, well I promised to help him and it´s nice … to … spend some time … with him …" Mira said nervously.

,, I´m going to meet an old friend in London!" Lisanna said.

,, Oho. May I ask if it´s a girl or a boy?" Lucy asked, slyly.

Lisanna started blushing and tried to think about another topic to talk about, when Mirajane went all happy and said ,, It´s a boy, who Lisanna met when she was in London for two years!"

,, MIRA-NEE !" Lisanna shouted, blushing madly.

All the girls started smirking at that.

,, So this is how it is …" Levy began.

,, Wha- no! he is…" Lisanna tried to explain, but didn´t know what to say.

,, Oh my, does this mean that she won´t be single after the holidays anymore?!" Lucy said, faking a shocked expression.

,, Does this mean that Lisanna will marry sooner than Juvia !?" Juvia asked , really shocked.

,, M-marry ?" Lisanna said confused and feeling uncomfortable.

,, I will be an aunt!" Mira said and started to imagine the child.

,, Stop it! You are unsettling Mira-nee!" Lisanna burst out, frustrated.

,, Ok! Can we, at least, know the name of your friend" Erza asked.

,, His name is … Bickslow" Lisanna answered.

,, Bickslow? That´s a weird name" Levy said, titling her head.

,, Anyway! Levy what are you doing in your holidays? Since we already know that Lucy will spend time with her beloved Natsu" Lisanna said, teasing Lucy back, who started blushing.

( A/N Everybody is blushing so much today -.- xD )

,, Don´t know! I can´t visit my cousins, so I will stay and read my new novels" Levy answered.

,, Seriously Levy-chan?" Lucy said, surprised.

,, You can´t do nothing during holidays! You read enough already!" Lisanna said.

,, How about you do something with your boyfriend, like us ?!" Erza said.

Levy`s eyes widened at that and she started gaping. ,, I have no boyfriend !" She said confused.

,, Oh sorry! The others said that you and Gajeel might be dating" Erza replied.

Levy glared in Lucy´s direction. ,, Eh … at least she said ,, might be dating" " Lucy said sweat-dropping.

* * *

Gajeel felt, sometimes, strange when he was with Levy, but now, since he knew about his feelings, it felt awkward.

When she wanted to talk with him, he only gave short answers, shorter that he already did. He would avert his gaze every time when Levy looked in his direction.

He didn´t want to avoid her, but talking with her became harder than it already was.

,, Oi, metal-face! Have you planned anything for holidays?" Natsu asked him.

,, Not really! Don´t care right now!" Gajeel replied.

Natsu looked at him confused, since Gajeel would always get angry when Natsu called metal-face.

,, What´s wrong with him?" Natsu whispered onto Grays ear.

Gray stopped eating and looked at Gajeel, who was looking at the horizon, deep in thought.

,, Don´t know man " Gray replied, confused himself. Both looked at Lily.

,, Don´t ask me, I don´t know it either!" Lily replied. He really didn´t know what was wrong with Gajeel.

Of course Gajeel didn´t tell him that he realized his feelings for Levy! He didn´t want to get teased all the time and was too proud for it.

,, Maybe it´s about a girl?" Gray suggested. Gajeel´s ear twitched at that, since he could hear them.

,, Yeah maybe it is a girl …" Lily said, smiling slyly. He saw Gajeel´s reaction and enjoyed teasing him. Is his fault, if he is always denial and it is funny, for Lily, to mock him.

,, It´s manly to love!" Elfman said and a vein popped on Gajeel´s forehead. He was getting pissed.

Stay cool and ignore the idiots – he told himself- Just don´t show that you´re listening and they will let you live in peace!

,, Gajeel likes girls?" Natsu said.

Oh fuck it all !

,, WHAT THE HELL DO YA FUCKING MEAN BY THAT, SALAMANDER!?" Gajeel burst out, turning to face them.

,, Hihi, so you were listening, metal-face!" Natsu said, satisfied by Gajeel´s reaction.

Gajeel sweat-dropped at that. ,, Mind yer own fucking business, would ya!" He replied and stood up to leave.

,, So we got a weak point eh!" Gray said, smiling.

,, The hell ya did!" Gajeel replied, while going away.

,, A real man has always a weak point!"

,, FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Levy was walking through the corridor, when she met Gajeel, who looked quite pissed.

,, Hey Gajeel!" Levy said cheerful as always.

Gajeel just recognized her and was taken aback, when she was standing right before him and took a step back.

,, H-hey, shrimp" Gajeel replied, awkwardly.

Levy frowned at his behavior. He was acting strange nowadays. He didn´t talk to her much, since the Halloween party and sometimes it felt like he was avoiding her, what confused her even more.

,, What´s wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked after some time of silence.

,, N-nothing, why should be something wrong?" Gajeel said, feeling uncomfortable.

,, You´re acting weird!" Levy said.

Something was up and Levy wanted to know what it is, since it looked like it has something to do with her and this fact made her sad.

Gajeel didn´t know what to answer to that and just wanted to get away. To his luck the school-bell rang and the next lesson was about to begin.

,, Sorry I have to go, see ya in class" He said and walked to their class, quickly.

Levy looked after him, a sad expression on her face.

_Why doesn´t he want to talk with me? _She thought and walked to the class too.

* * *

Fuck, that´s getting stupid! Gajeel thought. School was over and he was heading out.

He felt bad for running away from Levy. He realized that he likes her, but this only caused him to distance himself from her and that was not what he wanted.

,,I have to correct this before she things that I don´t like her!" He told himself.

He went to the tree where Levy would normally sit and read, but she wasn´t there. ,, Great! I missed her" He growled.

,, Missed who? " A female voice said from behind and he turned around.

Gajeel´s eyes widened when he saw Sue stand before him.

,, What are ya doing here?!" He said annoyed.

,, Oh, don´t be so mean Gajeel! I wanted to visit you" Sue said.

,, How did ya find me?" He asked.

,, Coincidence ! Totomaru and Sol saw you and I thought I should come over … " She said.

,, You gave them a good beating by the way" She added, smiling.

,, Those assholes. Tell them if I see them here again, I won´t go easy on them!" Gajeel warned, gruff.

,, Tz, tz, tz ! How rude, treating old friends like that … " Sue said.

,, We are no friends anymore! You are just a bunch of sadistic brats, who feel strong by beating the weaker ones!" Gajeel said, disgusted.

,, Don´t give me that shit, Gajeel!" Sue burst out. ,, You did the same! You were one of us and were even more worse than us!" She said.

Gajeel gritted his teeth. She was right, but he was willing to change and they were not!

,, I´ve changed and regret what I did in the past …" He said, calmly.

,, But ya were too stubborn to admit yer failures and that´s why I broke up with you!" He spat.

,, That´s too bad…" Sue said and took a few steps forward. She looked at the other side and saw Totomaru, giving her the signal. She looked than at the entrance of the school and saw Levy coming out at this moment.

_That will be fun!_ Sue thought.

,, Well I just wanted to see you a last time, since we didn´t say goodbye properly" Sue said and cupped Gajeel´s cheek.

Before he realized it, Sue pulled him down and kissed him. Gajeel´s eyes widened at that, but what he saw next shocked him the most.

Levy was standing at the entrance and was watching them! Her eyes were widened in shock, mouth slightly open. She turned around and ran back into the school.

Gajeel pushed Sue away from him. When he looked at her she was … smiling wickedly!

That was planned! He thought and recognized the scent of someone else and turned to see Totomaru some meters away from them.

,, You!" He growled at Sue.

,, Oh I´m sorry Gajeel, was she your girlfriend?" Sue said, playing shocked, but a small smile was seen under her hand.

,, That was on fucking purpose!" Gajeel shouted.

,, You shouldn´t have become friends with that bitch! She made you fight against us! I don´t understand why you like her! She is small, weak and flat!" Sue said.

,, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don´t talk about her like that!" Gajeel shouted back, which surprised Sue.

,, You will never understand feelings because of yer fucking selfishness and cold heart!" He said and ran after Levy and left Sue standing.

Sue stood there, dumbfounded.

,, I don´t understand feelings eh?!" She said, clenching her hands into fists. ,, For a bitch like her! You will regret your decision Gajeel Redfox!"

* * *

Gajeel ran back into the school and searched for Levy.

He couldn´t see her anywhere and started searching in rooms where she mostly went.

He searched in the library, but she wasn´t there and then their classroom and the cafeteria.

He couldn´t find her, so he started sniffing the air for her scent, but he couldn´t find this either.

,, She is gone ... " He realized.

,, Fuck ... FUCK!" He shouted.

* * *

**A/N **

**Dun dun duuun some drama in the story ^^ **

**What do you think of my pairings? I´m not a Lisanna x Bickslow shipper, but since I saw this in many fanfics ( although I don´t know how people came to this idea) and I want Mira x Laxus ( although I don´t really ship them too xD ) I used it :D **

**I will try to update as soon as possible ;) and don´t forget to review PLEASE :) **


	14. pain

**A/N **

**HAYYY I`m sooooooooo sorry for make you all wait so long :( but I´m writing 2-3 tests every week till the end of this month and that´s why I have only time to work or even think about my fanfic on weekends -.-**

Well this chapter has no GaLe fluff, but I hope you still like it. 

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! **

* * *

The bell rang and the lesson was over. Levy packed her things and left the class to go home, but one thing bordered her.

Gajeel was acting weird around her and she wanted to know why.

_I should just talk to him!_ - Levy thought – _maybe it has nothing to do with me?_

She saw how Gajeel acted around her, but thought that , maybe, he avoids other people too?! She didn´t see him during break and didn´t know how he acted in front of Natsu and the other guys.

,, Maybe something happened and it troubled him!? " Levy told herself.

She would like to help Gajeel with his problems, if she could, but felt better by the thought that his new behavior was not because of her.

Or … was it ?

_Great now I feel bad again !_ She thought, annoyed of her ability to bring her own mood down.

She had to talk to Gajeel to finally get right of her thoughts! But she was afraid the reason WAS her.

She went to the exit of the school and made only two steps out of the building, when her eyes caught something/someone.

Levy´s eyes widened when she recognized Sue and she was talking to … was that Gajeel!?

_W-what ?! Why is she here? And why is she talking with Gajeel? _Levy was starting to panic a bit, confused by all of this.

_A-are they friends? _Levy thought, not really liking the idea.

Another idea came to her mind, but she refused to believe that Gajeel and Sue were … a … couple.

A strange feeling spread in her chest from that idea.

Of course she didn´t k now much about Gajeel´s private life, but something in her just refused to believe that Gajeel would be in a relationship with someone like Sue.

Than it happened!

Sue was kissing Gajeel!

Levy couldn´t believe her eyes! Is this really happening ?!

Pain struck in her chest. It felt like her heart was being crushed.

She couldn´t take it any longer! She had to get away !

To prevent those two from seeing her, she ran back into the school to use the backdoor, since she could just walk past them to the gates.

She just wanted to get away and kept running. She didn´t care, if people were looking at her! She just wanted to go home and stay there where she would see no one! Especially not Gajeel!

She came to an abrupt halt, when she realized something.

He saw her! She didn´t pay attention to it at first, but before she started running away their eyes met!

She didn´t know why, but she was not sure, if she could talk to him the way they always did …

,, That´s why he avoided me ?!" Levy realized, wide eyed

,, Now that he is in a relationship with Sue it´s clear that he doesn´t want to talk with me!"

Now it was clear why Gajeel avoided her and now Levy had the urge to avoid him too.

The pain in her chest increased when she remembered what she saw.

_Damn it! What is this feeling!?_ Lavy thought, frowning.

She reached her apartment and went in, closing the door and leaning her back on it.

She was happy that the holidays started tomorrow, so she won´t see him in school for some time.

She touched her cheek and felt that it was wet. She was crying.

,, H-how … s-stupid …." Levy said rubbing her eyes dry.

,, I´m crying for no reason!"

She decided that she had to leave her apartment for some days, just in case Gajeel would come here, what sounded stupid to her, and to get her thoughts cleared.

She took a bag and started filling it with cloths and everything else she needed and then went to the telephone.

,, Hello ? "

,, Hey Lucy …"

* * *

Gajeel went back to his apartment.

,, Damn it! Everything is getting worse because of that bitch!" Gajeel growled.

He was getting frustrated!

Levy had saw them!

She fucking saw them!

Gajeel didn´t know how to fix that.

He was avoiding her all the time and NOW she saw Sue kiss him.

_That bitch!_ – he thought _– can´t get along with her own life and tries to complicate mine!_

Gajeel was in a relationship with Sue when he was in Phantom Academy.

He couldn´t really say that he _loved_ her, but they came along with each other and were in the same gang.

They shared one similarity! They loved bullying the weaker people, the ,,trash" of the school, as they called the other, weaker, students.

Gajeel and the others were the school-bullies and had no mercy and sometimes even bullied the older students, from the higher grades.

Sue was interested in him and asked him, if he would like to start a relationship with her and he agreed, not really caring about it. He didn´t feel love or all the other feelings which only showed weakness in his eyes.

He scowled at the memory. It was his past self and he had changed! He started a new life and everything was going damn well, until Sue came and made everything complicated!

He reached his apartment and went in, slamming the door shut.

,, Oi! What´s wrong?" Lily asked. He was sitting in the living room, cleaning his sword.

,, NOTHING!" Gajeel shouted and went to the little kitchen.

,, Yeah … sounds like it!" Lily replied.

He put his sword, in his small form, down and went to the kitchen.

Gajeel took some iron out of a back and started munching on it violently.

,, Well, I will ask again … what happened?" Lily said, sitting on the kitchen table.

Gajeel plopped down on a chair and looked away from Lily.

,, Sue came to the academy!" He replied.

,, What? Why?" Lily asked, surprised. He knew about Sue, since he met Gajeel when he was in Phantom Academy. Lily was the one who shoved him to the right direction of life.

,, That fucking bitch was there to annoy me and make everything worse!" Gajeel said, annoyed.

,, What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.

Gajeel told Lily everything, about the kiss and that Levy saw them.

Then there was silence and then …

SMACK !

,, OW ! WHAT THE HELL LILY!" Gajeel shouted, rubbing his head from Lily´s punch.

,, YOU DAMN IDIOT ! " Lily shouted back.

,, How about instead of sitting here, you go to her and explain what happened!" Lily said.

Gajeel could only gape at him.

,, But …" Gajeel began.

,, No buts! MOVE IT, NOW! " Lily shouted, turning into his battle mode.

,, And what should I tell her, smartass?!" Gajeel said.

,, You will know it then, but you have to fix it fast before it´s too late!" Lily replied.

Gajeel growled and went to his room to change his cloths, since he still wore his school uniform.

After changing he took his jacked. ,, Stupid cat!" He said and went out.

* * *

Levy reached Lucy´s home and waited for her friend to open the door.

After a moment Virgo opened the door.

,, Welcome Miss Levy, the princess is waiting for you!" Virgo said and led Levy to Lucy´s room.

,, Hay, Levy-chan" Lucy greeted her best friend, happily.

,, Hay, Lu-chan" She greeted back and both hugged each other tight.

,, I was so happy when you called! Since I go to a small trip with Natsu in a week, I´m happy that you will stay here till I go, so we can do something together." Lucy said, cheerfully.

,, Yeah! This will be fun!" Levy said, smiling.

She didn´t want to talk about Gajeel or anything else with Lucy and hoped that this week gives her some distraction.

But the pain in her chest didn´t want to stop …

* * *

,, Damn it ! Where the hell is she?!" Gajeel growled.

He went to Levy´s apartment, but she wasn´t there. Her scent was weak, so she was gone long ago.

Lily was right! He had to fix it as soon as he can, but he was afraid that she would be on vacation and won´t come back so soon.

He will go to her apartment after some days and hoped that she would be there.

He sighed.

,, You always told me not to show weakness and showed me how to fight, but you never prepared me for such a situation …" He mumbled and looked up into the dark sky.

,, … what should I do … Metalicana?!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Puh! Now I´m exhausted :P I started this chapter today and wanted to finish it and so I did ^^  
I can´t say when I will update, but I always try to update as soon as I can !**

And don´t forget to review PLEASE :) 


	15. secret told

**A/N **

**Yeah I know ,, why did it take so long!" :P Sorry, but like I said, I can only work on this story on weekends because of school -.- and after yesterday was a damn good day ( getting the best test mark in technic, seeing the GaLe pic from Mashima and watching the new OVA) I wanted to finish today and post the new chapter ;) :D **

**And to Kuroranzuki-Black Moon Orchid : Yeah you were right ^^ Mashimas GaLe pic inspired me :D **

**Hope everyone likes this chapter ^^**

Fairy tail belongs to Mashima ( who ships GaLe too :D )

* * *

,, Do you know this one?" Lucy asked Levy, showing her one of her favorite books.

,, Yeah, I´ve read this one! It´s really good!" Levy replied.

They were in Lucy´s room, talking about books. Levy said that she read nearly every book in Magnolia, so Lucy wanted to test this and showed her, her favorite books.

To Lucy´s surprise, Levy already read every book.

,, Wow Levy-chan! I thought I am the bookworm here!" Lucy said, giggling.

,, Well I read fast and had much time to do so, but since I´m in Fairy Academy I spend more time with you and the others, I don´t read as much as I did before. " Levy replied.

She has been in Lucy´s home for 4 days now. They talked about many things, more about books, and had some meetings with the other girls. All in one, it was much fun, but the image of Gajeel kissing Sue didn´t leave her mind.

Every time when she wasn´t distracted by the others her thoughts went back to Gajeel.

_I wonder what he is doing now ..._ She thought.

,, Levy-chan? Leeeevyyy!" Lucy said, waving her hand in front of Levy´s face.

Levy got out of her thoughts and blinked twice, looking at Lucy.

,, Oh! Sorry, Lu-chan! What did you say?" Levy said.

Lucy sat beside her on her bed and put a hand on Levy´s shoulder.

,, Levy, what´s wrong? " Lucy asked.

Levy shook her head. ,, Nothing!" She said, more whispering.

,, That´s not true and you know that! Every time the girls weren´t looking , you were deep in thought and had a sad expression! Don´t deny it! I saw it!" Lucy said, frowning.

Levy turned her head to Lucy wide eyed and after a moment looked down again.

,, It´s not important … " She replied.

,, You wouldn´t be so sad, if it wasn´t important! Come on … you can tell me anything!" Lucy said.

,, Well … I … uh … I don´t know it myself!" Levy said, irritated.

,, Is it something about Gajeel?" Lucy asked and Levy´s face turned red.

_So it is …_ Lucy thought.

,, I-I don´t know … I mean it is, but … " Levy struggled with the words.

,, Just tell me what happened, ok?! " Lucy said, a understanding smile on her face.

,, Well … he was ignoring me since the Halloween party. Every time I talked with him, he found an excuse to go away and when he talked once, he would only reply with short comments." Levy said, feeling sad again.

Lucy looked surprised at her, not believing what she just heard.

She thought that Gajeel likes Levy, since she was the only girl Gajeel talked with and the way he looked at her in the party.

,, Did you try to ask him what is wrong?" Lucy asked.

,, Yeah … I …. Wanted to …" Levy said. Her bottom lip started trembling.

Lucy´s looked shocked when tears rolled down Levy´s face.

,, WHA-what´s wrong?! What happened?!" Lucy asked, with a little panic.

,, I … I w-wanted t-to talk t-to him … after s-school … when I exited school … I-I saw Gajeel with a girl I know from P-Phantom Academy … they were talking a-and then …" Levy trailed off.

More tears started falling, which made Lucy more worried.

,, Levy-chan …"

,, T-they kissed!" Levy chocked out, suddenly.

Lucy was taken aback by that.

,, WHAT! " Lucy said, shocked and angry.

THAT ASSHOLE! And I was so happy for Levy that she found someone who likes her too! Lucy shouted in her head, cursing Gajeel.

She got out from her thoughts when Levy let out a sob.

,, It´s so stupid … I feel this pain in my chest … and don´t know why !" Levy said, laughing weakly.

,, Why do I care … if he is with someone else?!" Levy said.

Lucy hugged her tight.

,, This feeling … is what we call love, Levy-chan" Lucy said, feeling really bad for her best friend.

,, love …" Levy repeated.

* * *

,, You´re an idiot!"

,, WHAT WAS THAT!" Gajeel shouted, annoyed.

He and Lily were walking through the streets. Gajeel didn´t know what to do because of Levy and had a foul mood because of it. A week passed and he still couldn´t talk to her. The first three days he thought he should better leave her alone, but after seven days, he became worried.

And THAT annoyed Lily.

,,There is another way to find her, instead of grumbling around!" Lily said, flying next to him.

,, And that is what, smartass!?" Gajeel replied, angry.

SMACK!

,, OI!" Gajeel shouted, rubbing his aching head, for the second time.

,, Stop being so rude! Did you ever think about asking her friends where she is!?" Lily said, annoyed.

Then Gajeel went silent, eyes widened and he gaped at Lily.

,, Seriously! You didn´t think of that!? You´re really an idiot then!" Lily said, shaking his head.

Before he could say something else, Gajeel started running another direction.

Lily sighed ,, So dense … I just hope he doesn´t mess it up this time!"

* * *

,, Bye Levy-chan! " Lucy said hugging her friend tight.

A week was over and Levy wanted to go back home. She had to anyway because she didn´t want to disturb Lucy and Natsu´s time together.

,, Bye, bye, Lu-chan! Have a nice trip!" Levy said, waving at her friend a last time.

She was walking home, thinking about what to do next.

The conversation with Lucy about Gajeel made her feel better. It was good to get all this out and have someone for comfort.

The only problem was that she knew, now, what she felt for Gajeel, but that would make forgetting what happened worse.

She was in love with a taken man!

She smiled sadly, her head down, while walking. ,, I have such luck ne … my first love had to be in a relationship …"

She reached the alleyway and was about to go in when …

,, LEVY!" She heard a familiar voice shout.

She turned around and saw Gajeel running in her direction.

,, Sh-shit!" Was the first thing coming out of her mouth.

She wasn´t ready to talk with him yet! She panicked and started running into the alleyway when, suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm.

,, Let … LET ME GO!" She shouted, panicked.

,, NO!" Was Gajeels reply.

,, What do you want from me!" She said, annoyed.

She wanted to talk to him, tell him that she wanted them to stay friends, but now when she remembered what she saw, she didn´t want to talk and became angry.

She tried to yank her hand out of his grip, but his hold on her was firm.

,, I wanna talk to ya and yer going to listen!" He said.

,, I don´t want to talk to you! Does Sue know where you are? I bet she will be angry, if she knows that you are talking with me, so leave me alone and go back to your girlfr – "

,, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gajeel shouted, cutting Levy off.

He was pissed now! His anger rose by every word she was saying. She was thinking that Sue was his girlfriend and was too stubborn to let him explain.

,, I finally found you after fucking 10 YEARS and I´m not going to lose you again because of this!"

Levy´s eyes widened at that.

_10 years ? Does that mean …_ Levy thought, shocked.

Not realizing what he just said, he went on.

,, Sue planned all this! And I´m definitely NOT in a fucking relationship with that bitch!" He said.

,, I didn´t even know why she was there and then she suddenly kissed me!" He added.

Levy gaped at him, processing all this information she was given.

,, 10 years ago?..." Levy mumbled.

Gajeel heard what she said and stopped talking, when he realized what he said earlier.

At first he thought that she doesn´t even know what he meant with 10 years, but that thought was forgotten because of her next sentence.

,, So you _are_ the boy I´ve met 10 years ago !" Levy said, rising her head to look into his eyes.

Those red eyes which fascinated her the first time she met him.

Gajeel was surprised by that, looking at her wide eyed.

He breathed out and his expression softened.

,, Yeah … I was the crying boy you met 10 years ago! I was alone, Metalicana had left me and my parents were dead. I didn´t see a reason to live any longer …" Gajeel said.

Levy felt bad for him and looked down.

He tugged at her arm, so she would look back up.

,, … but then you came. You gave me a reason to go on with my life! Yeah, well the first choice I´ve made by going to Phantom Academy and all was wrong, but with Fairy academy I´ve got a second chance!" Gajeel said, softly.

He took her other arm and pulled her closer to him.

,, But all the time I wanted to see you again! You were always on my mind!" He said and put a finger on his ear stud ,, I´ve kept your era stud, so I would never forget you!"

Levy´s eyes widened and tears formed in them.

,, O-OI! Don´t ya dare cry now!" Gajeel said, a little panicked.

,, You know what! All the while you were talking you said ,,you" instead of ,,ya". Well … till now" Levy said giggling.

Gajeel had a tint of red over his nose. ,, Oi! Ya shouldn´t get used to it! Got that shrimp!?" He said, grinning.

Levy suddenly became silent again and looked at Gajeel.

,, Gajeel … I … after I saw you with Sue … you were avoiding me all the time … and when I saw you two, I thought that the reason you avoided me was because you like Sue and she hates me, so you didn´t want to talk with someone your girlfriend hates … " Levy said.

,, Shrimp! Even IF she was my ,,girlfriend" it would be none of her fucking business who I´m friends with!" Gajeel replied.

He felt strange using the words ,, girlfriend" and ,,relationship", that were word he never used and seriously! This was the only and last time he did, that was clear for him.

There was silence between them for a while, before both realized that Gajeel was, still, holding Levy´s arms.

Both blushed and Gajeel let go of her.

,, W-well … where were ya all the time? " Gajeel asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

,, I was by Lucy … " Levy answered.

,, SERIOUSLY! " Gajeel shouted, shocked.

Levy was taken aback by his outburst. ,, Y-yeah … why?"

,, Tch! If Lily finds out, I will never hear the end of it …" He muttered.

Levy giggled at that ,, Aw, I would like to see Lily again! I´ve missed him so much" Levy said.

Gajeel scowled at her.

,, Huh? What´s wrong?" Levy asked.

Gajeel averted his gaze and Levy titled her head to get a look at his face.

_Is he … pouting?_ She thought when she saw Gajeels expression.

,, Yeah, right! The cat is more important than me!" He mumbled, more to himself.

,, Awww, is someone jealous? " Levy sang, mockingly.

,, The hell! I´m never jealous!" Gajeel replied.

Suddenly Levy hugged him, which caused heat rise on Gajeels face.

,, I´m glad that we stay friends!" She said.

Gajeel awkwardly wrapped his arms arms around her and returned the gesture.

,, Yeah … we stay friends … " He replied.

* * *

**A/N **

**Yeahhh ... I know that some of you want to kill me now because there is still no confession nor a kiss ^^; but well ... I have an idea, so please be more patient ^^ and to defend myself I say ... there are some other fanfics with more chapters and no kiss :P **

**Oh and important for me! I don´t mind if my readers tell me ,what kind of grammar or other mistakes I do, so I can improve my english skills ^^ ( can´t promis that I won´t do those mistakes again, but well I will learn of it ^^ xD)  
**

**So review pleaaaase :) **


	16. will you tell?

**A/N **

**Gaahhh ! I´m sooooo sorry fo the delay! . :( School is killiing me and because of so many tests I don´t get enough sleep( because I over do it ... a bit) and have headach for nearly 2 weeks . **

**Also I had e little writers block for this chapter,so it might be ... crap? -.-; **

**Lack of GaLe, but I SWEAR! there will be in the next ! **

**SO, enough excuses ! hope you still like it! :( :) **

* * *

Some time had passed after Gajeel explained his relation with Sue to Levy and everything went back the way it was.

Levy and Gajeel talked with each other again, as if nothing ever happened between them.

,, Man, after all that happened between you two, it´s still weird how you hang out with each other, like nothing had happened …" Lucy said, biting into her sandwich.

Levy and Lucy were sitting on a bench in Magnolia Park, enjoying the view and not really caring about the cold weather during February. It was still snowing and the city was covered in a white sheet of snow. It was beautiful!

,, Yeah ! I´m just happy that we are friends again and everything is back to normal!" Levy said, smiling.

* * *

**Three months ago**

Levy went to Lucy´s, after she and Natsu came back from their vacation.

,, Hey Lu- chan! How were your holidays?" Levy asked, hugging her friends.

,, They were great! How were yours?" Lucy asked.

Then she remembered how sad Levy was because of Gajeel and regretted her question.

,, E-eh … s-sorry I mean –" Lucy stuttered, waving her hands.

,, It´s alright Lu-chan! We talked and now everything is ok! We even went out, together with Lily!" Levy answered, happily.

Lucy´s jaw dropped and she looked at Levy like she went crazy.

,, Huh?" Was all she could say.

Levy laughed at that and explained what happened.

They sat at Lucy´s bed, while Levy told her, what Gajeel said and that he really is the boy she met 10 years ago.

Then it was silent and Levy went a bit nervous because Lucy started frowning.

Suddenly the frown disappeared and Lucy tackled Levy and hugged her tight, which surprised Levy.

,, Oh my, Levy-chan! This is great! That means there is still hope!" Lucy said, cheerfully.

,, W-what do you mean, Lu-chan?!" Levy said, taken aback by Lucy´s behavior.

,, I mean that this is destiny and you two are meant to be together!" Lucy replied, a bright smile on her face.

Levy looked at Lucy and started blushing when she understood what her friend meant.

,, B-but … Lu-chan –" Levy stuttered.

Lucy´s expression, suddenly, changed into a serious one, which made Levy gulp.

,, Listen Levy – chan! You two met 10 years ago and after such a long time you met again and you like him and obviously he likes you too. This is destiny! And that´s why you should tell him about your feelings for him!" Lucy said.

,, W- WHAT! No Lu-chan! I can´t do that!" Levy shook her head, blushing madly.

,, You have to! If you don´t do that, you will never know what he feels for you!" Lucy replied.

Now Levy didn´t know what to reply to that!

* * *

** Present**

,, So Levy-chan. When will you finally tell him?" Lucy said, a sly smile on her face.

Levy turned to Lucy ,, Tell what to who?" She asked.

,, Tell Gajeel that you liiiiike him." Lucy said, imitating Happy.

Levy started blushing at that.

When Levy didn´t reply, Lucy went on. ,, Well it´s Valentine's Day in two days and Mira is organizing a party! You can tell him there, when you give him your present!" Lucy said, watching Levy´s face becoming redder and redder until it matched a tomato.

,, I- I didn´t think about that yet … I don´t know, if I can do that!" Levy said, nervously.

,, It´s ok Levy-chan! I´m sure you can do it! " Lucy said, optimistic.

,, And … if he doesn´t –" Levy started and Lucy cut her off.

,, I´m sure everything will go well and if he rejects you, I will kill him myself!" Lucy said, making Levy laugh.

,, I only hope Mira won´t overdo it with the party!" Levy said and Lucy nodded.

,, I … can´t …" Levy started to say, wide eyed.

,, Believe … this!" Lucy finished, also shocked.

The whole gymnasium was decorated with hearts and angels and the tablecloths were red with little pink hearts.

,, Hay, girls!" Mira came over to them, a bright smile on her face.

,, How do you like my work? Isn´t it wonderful?" She said.

,, Yeah, it´s so wonderful, Mira-nee. " Lisanna replied.

,, As expected! It was a good idea to choose you, to organize the party!" Erza said, nodding to herself.

,, Juvia can´t wait to become a gift from Gray-sama! And she will make sure nobody else will get anything from Juvia´s Gray-sama!" Juvia said, glaring at Lucy.

,, Why does Juvia still think that you like Gray? I thought she stopped threatening you?" Levy asked Lucy.

,, Well … during the holidays Natsu and I met them and Gray offered me a drink and well …" Lucy said.

She didn´t have to finish her sentence, since it was clear to Levy what happened after that.

,, Oh my" Was all she could say to that.

,, Mira, do you really think that the boys would take part in this? " Levy asked, knowing that the boys didn´t like to show their affection towards their loved ones in public.

,, They have to!" Mira and Erza said in unison, a dark aura surrounding them.

Levy and the other girls took some steps back to be safe, laughing nervously.

* * *

,, Meh, I don´t like this day! " Natsu said, leaning against a wall.

,, Me neither, but if I don´t give something to Juvia, she will think that I don´t like her anymore." Gray replied, eating ice.

,, Seriously, how can you eat ice during winter?!" Elfman said.

,, I´m an ice mage! I like the cold!" Gray replied.

,, What are you going to give Lucy?" Gray asked Natsu.

,, Don´t know! Isn´t it normal to buy some chocolate or so? Maybe I will just buy her some!" Natsu replied, shrugging.

,, It´s manly to keep traditions!" Elfman said.

,, Who are you giving chocolate to?" Natsu asked.

Elfman started blushing at the question.

,, Heh, it´s obvious that he will give Evergreen a gift!" Gray replied, a sly smile on his face.

The blush on Elfman´s face became a deeper shade of red.

,, Oho, that explains everything!" Natsu said, smirking.

,, They liiiike each other!" Happy said.

,, Be quiet! It´s manly to like someone!" Elfman replied.

Natsu looked around and saw Gajeel.

,, Oi, metal-face, you´re so awful quiet today! What do you think about the party!" Natsu said.

,, Shut up, flame brain and I don´t care about such stupid celebrations!" Gajeel replied.

,, So you say that you didn´t buy something for a certain blue haired mage?" Gray said, smirking.

,, No stripper! Juvia is not my type!" Gajeel replied, teasingly with a smirk.

,, That´s not who I was talking about, idiot!" Gray burst out with a red face, making the other boys laugh.

,, No shit Sherlock!" Gajeel replied,chuckling.

,, So? Did you buy Levy something?" Nastu asked,teasingly.

Gajeel´s smirk disappeared and he scowled at Natsu.

,, No! I didn´t buy her something! I don´t care about such things and why should I ?" Gajeel replied, a light tint of red on his nose.

It was not all a lie! He didn´t buy something for her, but made something himself and he would definitely not tell the others.

,, Because you liiiike her!" Happy said.

,, Fuck off cat!" Gajeel shouted.

,, Wuaaah Natsuuu, Gajeel is mean!" Happy said, hugging his friend.

Lily only smirked. He was relieved when Gajeel told him that he explained everything to Levy and they were friends again and he saw the little gift box on his nightstand, what he assumed was for Levy.

,, I think the party will be interesting!" Lily said to himself and smirked.

* * *

**A/N **

**short, I know -.- I will try to make the next one longer! **

**please review and mind telling me my grammar mistakes, if you can ^^ **


	17. did she confess ?

**A/N **

**Hay everyone ^^ here is the next chapter ! I wanted to do this on weekend, but I was a bit pissed because of a bad mark and needet something to distract myself -.- so when I tried to calm down I thought about the next chapter and the ideas suddenly started flowing and here is it ! :) **

**Hope ya like ^^**

**And Fairy tail STILL belongs to Mashima ! **

* * *

The party has started and everyone from Fairy Academy was there.

On most of the tables sat couples. Most of the students had, already, give their presents to their beloved ones.

Levy looked around, still nervous about how to give Gajeel his present. She didn´t even know what to give him, since he didn´t look like someone who would like chocolate. Lucy told her that this wouldn´t be important and that it´s the thought that counts, but still! She wanted to give him something he would like and the she remembered that Natsu said he would eat iron because of his Iron Dragon Slayer magic and that´s when she knew what she could give him. She made some chocolate for Lily too, with catnip because she liked him really much and he because he endured her hugging attacks, although she know that he liked it a little too.

She was wearing a light blue top with frills on the end of it and white shorts. She sat on one of the barstools at the bar, where Mirajane was playing barkeeper. She didn´t want to sit at one of the tables, where she would be surrounded by so many pairs.

,, Levy –chaaaaan!" Lucy ran to her friend and hugged her. She was wearing e green long top, which reached her thighs and had blue jean shorts.

,, Hey Lu-chan! Got your present already?" Levy asked, a bright smile on her face.

,, Well yeah … he managed to bring the chocolate box here, but when he was giving it to me, I´ve got so excited and kissed him which caused him to burn the box in his hand" Lucy said, sweatdropping and laughed nervously.

,, Hehehe well … at least he thought of it, ne?" Levy said, chuckling.

Both started laughing when Lisanna ran to them, looking very excited.

,, Hay girls, Mira-nee!" She greeted the others.

,, Hey Lisanna, what´s up?" Lucy asked, curious.

,, He is here!" Lisanna said, happily.

,, Who?" Levy asked.

Juvia approached them, a tall boy following her.

,, Hello everyone! This boy asked Juvia to bring him to Lisanna!" she said pointing to a boy with a purple shirt and baggy pants. He had a punk like hairstyle, his hair colored in black and blue. Some puppet like figures were flying around him.

,, Yo! " He greeted the girls.

,, Bickslow!" Lisana said, jumping into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

Everyone recognized the name and looked stunned at the two.

,, So this is Bickslow?" Lucy asked.

,, Oh, sorry! I didn´t introduce !" Lisanna said and let go of him.

,, That´s Bickslow! He came here for his holidays!" Lisanna said pointing to him.

,, Bickslow, these girls are, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and I think you already know my sister Mirajane!" Lisanna said while pointing at each girl.

,, Hello!" Came from the girls in unison.

,, Wow, didn´t know that this academy has so many good looking girls and my sweetheart here is the hottest !" He said while wrapping his arm around Lisannas waist.

The puppets around him started repeating ,, hottest, hottest!" and Bickslow started laughing, sticking his tongue.

The girls sweatdropped at this.

* * *

,, Ne, Levy-chan. What do you think about Bickslow?" Lucy asked Levy.

They were sitting at the bar together, the other girls already with their beloved ones.

,, W-well … he is … not the way I … thought?!" Levy said, struggling with the words.

,, He is somehow creepy, but if Lisanna is happy!" Lucy said and Levy nodded.

The gym was full now, the music was playing and many people were dancing.

Levy looked at Lucy and saw the frown on her face, like she was thinking about something.

,, What´s wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked after a while.

Lucy´s frown was replaced by a sly smile. ,, Oh, nothing Levy-chan! I just wonder were Gajeel is!" Lucy replied and Levy`s cheeks became slightly pink.

,, W-well … I didn´t see him … wonder if he doesn´t come …" Levy said, muttering the last part.

Lucy was about to say something comforting, when she saw someone approach.

,, Talking of the devil!" Lucy said.

Levy turned to the direction Lucy was looking. Gajeel was approaching them together with Lily.

,, Now you still have the chance to tell him!" Lucy whispered in Levy´s ear, making her blush bright red.

Before Levy could protest, Natsu appeared and dragged Lucy to the dance floor.

_Great! Now I´m on my own! -_ Levy thought frustrated. Gajeel was now only meters away from her.

_Ok Levy! Calm down, you can do this! YES! That´s not hard … right_? – she tried to encourage herself.

,, Yo, shrimp!" Gajeel greeted her. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

,, Hey, Gajeel!" Levy greeted him too and then turned to Lily and greeted him as well.

Both felt a bit awkward. Levy averted her gaze and Gajeel was scratching the back of his neck.

Lily just smirked at this scene. It was rear to see Gajeel speechless and that´s why he enjoyed this moments, when he was with Levy, the teasing after was just a bonus !

Levy knew that she had to do something, so she just grabbed her bag and pulled a chocolate box out.

,, Here Lily! I´ve made this for you!" Levy said, smiling.

Lily was tacken aback by that, but took the box. He could smell the catnip. He could feel Gajeel´s gaze on him, what made him smirk.

_Looks like someone is jealous !_ – Lily thought amused. Well he just likes to mock the Dragon Slayer.

,, Oh, wow, Levy! Did you do this yourself?" Lily asked.

,, Yeah ! You were always so nice to me and I wanted to pay back!" Levy said, sheepishly.

Gajeel looked at Levy and then at Lily.

_Tch, why does the cat always get her attention and even her chocolate ! - _Gajeel thought, growling slightly.

Lily´s smirk widened, which annoyed Gajeel even more and he started scowling at his cat.

Pentherlily went to the Levy and sat at the bar counter in front of her. Gajeel followed and sat next to Levy.

No one said a thing for a while when Lily sighed and brock it ,, Sorry for being late! Did we miss something?" Lily asked Levy.

,, Well, Lisanna introduced us her boyfriend, he is here for holidays to be with Lisanna! Hmm … Juvia received chocolate from Gray and broke into tears, nearly flooding the gym!"

,, Tch, stupid rain woman ! Overreacting because of some chocolate!" Gajeel grumbled.

,, Oh, Gajeel! Don´t say that! She is in love! You can´t blame her for it!" Levy said, pouting.

Gajeel rose a brow at that.

,, Don´t tell me that ya will react like her when ya find yer own guy?!" Gajeel said wide eyed in slight shock. The imagination of Levy acting like Juvia was just gross.

,, Of course not!" Levy said, giggling because of Gajeels shocked expression.

Gajeel sighed in relief, what caused Lily to start chuckling.

,, You know! Everyone acts different around their beloved ones! Just look at Lucy and Natsu!" Levy said and pointed to the couple on the dance floor, already fighting each other because of something Natsu did.

,, They fight very often, but still stay together! I think that´s just how they show their affection!" Levy finished, beaming a smile at Gajeel.

Gajeel grunted and nodded, understanding what she meant.

,, And of course giving nicknames is another way to show affection!" Lily said, smirking.

,, That can be as well!" Levy agreed.

And than it klicked! Both Gajeel and Levy went bright red.

,, SH – SHUT UP! " Gajeel screamed at Lily and was about to grab him, but he just flew away from his reach.

They sat in silence for sometimes longer, both still blushing at Lily´s sentence.

Levy took a look at the watch, it was 9pm already! She had to get home because she promised to call her cousins at 10!

She stood up abruptly which surprised Gajeel. Levy saw his puzzled look.

,, I have to go home !" She said and was about to go when Gajeel grabbed her wrist. Levy turned around surprised.

,, I´ll go with ya!" He just said and stood up as well. Levy just nodded and both went out.

,, Looks like it went well huh?" Mirajane asked Lily, leaning over the counter further away.

Lily smirked ,, If he still doesn´t make his move, I just have to smack some more sence into him!"

Mira giggled ,, I just hope everything goes well!"

* * *

Levy and Gajeel were walking silently together, they were already reaching the alleyway.

Gajeel clutched the little box in his pocket. He didn´t like it to show any kind of affection in public and was glad to have a chance to be alone with her, so he could collect all his courage and give her his gift.

Levy recognized that he stopped walking when they reached the alleyway. She turned around and saw a deep frown on Gajeels face.

,, Gajeel?" Levy called, moving closer to him.

,, Levy! "

,, Yes?"

_Now or never idiot_! – Gajeel scolded himself.

He pulled the box out. Levy´s eyes widened at the sight of the little black box.

Gajeel looked down, a light tint of red on his nose. ,, Can ya … uh … close yer eyes!"

Levy looked a bit confused, but obliged. She felt Gajeel taking her hand in his and then felt something cold on her wrist.

,, Now open them!" He said.

She opened her eyes slowly and the took a sharp breath in. On her wrist was a bracelet, which was made of iron, or was it steel ? She brought it closer to her face, to observe it better. There were some thinks engraved on it. She could recognize a golden dragon with red eyes, its body was stretched all over the bracelet, there were some other engravings on the edges.

She was so stunned that tears were forming in her eyes.

,, Oi! Ya said ya won´t act like that!" Gajeel growled, a bit panicked. Her tears worried him and he was afraid that she didn´t like the bracelet.

,, If you don´t like it than –" Gajeel was about to say but was cut off when Levy gave him a tight hug.

Gajeel`s eyes widened in surprise, not understanding what just happened.

,, Not liking it? It´s wonderful! I love it! Thank you!" Levy said, happily.

Gajeel was relieved at her answer and hugged her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. After some minutes Levy pulled away and looked at the bracelet again.

,, Did you make it?" She asked.

,, Yeah! Took me some time …" He mumbled the last part.

Levy smiled brightly, what made Gajeel´s heart skip a beat and he started blushing.

Levy was blushing as well and put her hands in front of her and looked into them.

,, I –I have something for you too!" Levy said sheepishly.

Gajeel looked rose a brow and then there was a light appearing in her palms. The light disappeared and the word "IRON" appeared, a heart in the O.

The word was almost 20 cm long and 10 cm wide. Gajeel´s eyes widened at that, he looked stunned at the word. Such pure iron was rear and she just made it appear with her magic.

,, Here!" Levy said giving it to him. Gajeel took it, examining it. A smile appeared on his face, it was a gentle one, what made Levy´s smile widen.

,, Thank you " He said hugging her, tight.

,, G-Gajeel!" Levy said, pulling away slightly.

,, What is it?" He asked.

Levy was looking down, her face was red. ,, I-I have to … to tell you … that .." She stuttered.

Damn it! Just tell him! – Levy said to herself.

,, Hm? " came from Gajeel.

Levy took all the courage she had and looked up into Gajeel eyes. Before he could react, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her and crashed her lips into his.

Gajeel´s eyes went wide, stunned by her act. Before he could response she pulled away and ran into the alleyway. Gajeel stood there stunned. When his brain finally processed what just happened, his face matched a tomato.

,,WHAT THE HELL! " was all he could come up with.

He didn´t know what to feel, but the strongest feeling right now was … relief and happiness.

He finally started to move and go home when suddenly a blue fireball flew at him. He dodjet it and looked up at the person who was standing on a roof.

,, Yo!" Totomaru greeted him, a wide smirk on his face.

Great! He felt just fucking great some minutes ago and now his mood is screwed!

,, Aw, don´t be mad! We just come to see how your new life goes?" Sue said, while approaching them.

,, Oui oui! " Came Sol´s respond.

,, Just fucking great!" Gajeel growled.

* * *

**A/N  
CLIFFHANGEEERRR! **

**Hehe finally a kiss eh xD ok not a great one, but well, lets see what happens ^^  
Hope it was good ^^ and now I go to die ( just joking :P ) **

**Please review ! And don´t mind telling my grammar mistakes ^^ **


	18. It s love !

**A/N **

**Yo! What´s up ^^ First of all! I´m fu**ing sorry for taking so long for an update :( -.- before I list many excuses, I will just say ... I had my reasons ! **

**I´ve read in a review that I should descripe more about envoirment, and about the characters and their feelings and well ... I´ve tried it, but I´m terrible at descriping, even in my own language! xD -.- So I tried it in this chapter and if it sounds like crap ... I´m sorry :P **

**Anyway! This chapter might be the second last chapter of this story! ( if I don´t come up with new ideas :P) and I made it as long as I could, just for my readers and as an apologize ^^ **

**hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

Levy dashed to her apartment, not looking back once to see Gajeels reaction to the kiss. Her face was bright red, not only from running of course and she could feel the cool wind hitting her face and going through her blue hair.

She didn´t know what came over her! She just didn´t want to think for only a moment and do something on impulse, so she kissed him. When she did and her mind started working again, register what she just did she panicked, not knowing if she should feel great or feel bad for doing something he would not be pleased by and ran away.

She was running back to her apartment. When she arrived she hurried in and slammed the door shut behind her, sliding down onto the floor and leaning her back at the door.

_OH MY GOD ! What did I do?! Why did I do it? Will he hate me for it? Avoiding me again when we meet again in school? OMG WHAT DID I DO ! _– all this questions running through her mind, troubling her.

The sound of her phone stopping her thoughts. She looked to her small living room, where a telephone was set on a small drawer. She stood up, slowly approaching her phone. She looked at the number which was displayed on it and remembered why she wanted to go home soon.

She took a deep breath to relax her nerves and answered her phone.

,, Hey" She greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

,, Hey Levy! Why did it take you so long to answer? Is everything alright? How are you doing?"

Levy sighed, there it started again! Jet and Droy talking through the phone in the same time and worrying about her by the smallest change in her actions. That´s what she gets for being such an organized person and doing everything in routine.

,, Guys …" She tried to calm them.

,, Is something wrong with the new school? Is there a bully?" They asked.

,,Guys …" She tried again, getting, slightly, annoyed.

,, Is someone mean to you? Did you get into a fight with Lucy?"

Ok now her patience snapped!

,, GUYS!" She shouted through the phone, successfully shutting them up.

,, Nothing is wrong! I just … was in the bathroom when the phone rang!" She lied, trying to calm them down.

,, Oh" Both answered.

,, Yeah "

,, So … how are you doing?" Jet asked, awkwardly.

,, I´m fine! Nothing has changed after the last time we talked!" She replied. Of course they didn´t know about the incident with her bullies from Phantom Academy! She didn´t want them to worry and go all crazy about it. She felt bad for not telling them, but she thought it was better that way.

They talked for nearly 2 hours, what meant that most of the time Jet and Droy were talking and starting an argument with each other. Levy hung up and sighed heavily. She changed into a long shirt which reaches her thighs and went to bed.

Her thoughts went back to what happened between her and Gajeel, wondering what his reaction has been and what he is doing right now.

* * *

,,Kya!" Sue shrieked when she crashed into a wall. Gajeel hit her with one of his iron clubs, while attacking Sol and Totomaru with his Iron Dragon Roar.

They were fighting for a while now, Sol, Totomaru and Sua were in a bad condition. They had many bruises, cuts and were panting from exhaustion. Gajeel was always the stronger one from them, but even Gajeel got some bruises, his cloths were shredded and he was getting exhausted. He would be finished with them, if he hadn´t to deal with all three in the same time!

Sol and Totomaru stood up again, preparing another attack.

,, Fuck off already! I have neither the time nor the nerves to play with ya idiots!" Gajeel shouted annoyed.

,, Tch! We are here to teach you a lesson! We won´t go before we did, you jerk!" Totomaru replied.

,, Oui, oui ! Don´t get cocky!" Sol said.

,, This time you will lose!" Sue went in.

Sol used his magic and threw big rocks in Gajeels direction while Totomaru fired fire. Gajeel dodged the attacks and prepares for a counterattack.

,, Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears is fired towards those three.

,, Form Mirrior!" Sue shouts and many round mirrors appear in front of them which absorb Gajeel´s attack and sends it back to him.

Gajeel uses his iron scales to defend himself. With top speed he appears behind Sue and kicks her back, sending her, again, through a wall. He uses his Demon Logs against Totomaru and Sol and send them flying.

All three were lying on the floor defeated and not able to use any more magic. Gajeel was relieved that the fight was finally and removed his iron scales.

,, I hope ya three learned yer fucking lesson and get lost! I don't wanna see yer faces ever again!" Gajeel said.

Suddenly he heard Totomaru chuckle and rising his head from the ground.

,, Alright! But we are going with the feeling that YOU´VE got defeated!" Totamru said, a wide smirk on his face.

Gajeel´s eyes widened at that.

,, What the hell are ya talking ab – "

,, That´s so sad !"

,, Gaaaaaahhh ! " Gajeel screamed when Aria appeared behind him and used his magic ,,Metsu" which completely drained Gajeel´s magic from him in an instant and at the same time send him flying with great force.

Gajeel laid on the floor and tried to stand up again, using his hands to rise which was dificult with the loss of magic.

,, Y- ya … bastard!"

,, That´s really sad, Gajeel. After such a long time we were in a gang, I didn´t think that I have to do this, but you betrayed us and left us and that made me really sad." Aria said, crying.

_Damn it! My magic power is gone! What should I do?_ – Gajeel thought desperate.

Aria started approaching Gajeel slowly, ready to strike again.

Gajeel wanted to stand up and defend himself, but couldn´t! Suddenly something heavy fell to the floor, it was Levy´s gift, the iron she gave him.

He quickly ate it and felt how his magic power came back to him. He was surprised how much power he´d got from that small word, but realized that it was because of the magic Levy needed to created the word which doubled the effect.

Aria was taken aback by Gajeel´s speed. He was about to strike him when Gajeel, suddenly, disappeared from the floor and appeared before him.

,, Iron Dregon´s Roar!" Gajeel blasted him away with all his might. Aria screamed in pain and was thrown through a wall.

,, Gihi … the tide has turned, asshole!" Gajeel said, a wide smirk on his face.

Aria stood up after a while, shakily. ,, H-how … could you get so much power … after I´ve took it all away from you?" He asked shocked.

,, Let´s say, I had great help from an awesome script mage." Gajeel replied, his smirk widening.

,, Ah! So it was her …how sad … such a waste of magic… I will think about that when I go to her next!" Aria said smiling.

,, Over my dead body!" Gajeel shouted angrily.

Both took a fighting position and started fighting again, the difference this time was that Aria was not the stronger one anymore.

* * *

It was 2 am when Levy heard a loud ,,THUD" sound at her door. She got into a sitting position and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

,, Did I imagine the sound ?" She said to herself and was about to go back to sleep when she heard someone knocking at her door.

,, Huh? Who is this at this time?"

She stood up, went out of her bedroom and approached the door. She opened it and was shocked to death when she saw a beaten up and slightly bloodied Gajeel at her door. He was leaning on a wall for support and hold his right shoulder.

,, Oh my god! Gajeel! What happened?" She asked shocked and rushed to his side.

She took his right arm and put it, carefully, over her shoulders to help him in. They went to her bedroom where she placed him on her bed. She then rushed to the bathroom to get her first aid box.

She sat next to Gajeel and started cleaning his wounds with a cloth. She was more shocked to see how many cuts and bruises he had all over his arms and torso, his cloths were shredded, so she could see all the wounds on his chest and rips.

,, What happened?" She asked again, while nursing his wounds.

,, Got into a small fight, nothing serious …" He replied calmly.

Levy stopped her ministrations and looked up to him with a scowl.

,, Nothing serious? NOTHING SERIOUS! Are you joking! Look at all those wounds! That DOES look serious to me!" She said outraged.

,, This are just some scratches – Gah!" He flinched in pain when Levy pushed a cloth with disinfectant onto his wound.

,, Huuuh ? What´s wrong? I thought they are just some scratches? " Levy taunted.

,, Tch, yer enjoying this don´t ya?" He said.

,, Of course not!" Levy burst out.

,, Why should I be happy, when you are hurt?!" She went on.

Gajeel just looked at her, surprised by her outburst.

She took the bandages, helped him by getting out of his shredded shirt, which was now just a piece of fabric, and started bandaging his wounds on his left arm and torso, having a moment of déjà vu from the time when Gajeel was nursing her wounds on the same bed.

When she was finished with that, she wanted to bandage his right arm, but couldn´t reach it properly. She bit her lower lip, starting to blush, and moved so that she had to bend over his lap to get to the arm.

Gajeel was startled by her action, but noticed what she wanted to do, so he took a hold on her hips and put her onto his lap.

Levy was blushing madly because of her position, but tried to focus on bandaging his arm.

Gajeel tried hard not to blush himself! The whole time when he came to her apartment and was placed on her bed, he didn´t recognize her state of clothing. Only when he put her onto his lap he recognized that she was only clad in an oversized t-shirt and had no bandana on, so her hair was down.

_Damn it! She locks fucking hot in that thing! _– Gajeel thought, sweat drops building on his temple.

After Levy was finished she turned to the box, still sitting on Gajeel´s lap, and took some patches. She turned to Gajeel and placed a hand on his cheek and put with the other a big patch on his wound, on the other cheek.

The feeling of her hand on his face made his heart beat even faster than it did before. He put his hand over hers, what made her look away from the patch and right into his eyes.

He loved her eyes, her big olive brown and innocent eyes.

She loved his red eyes, which were the first thing she noticed at him and was mesmerized by them. The first time she met him they were full of pain and sorrow and when she met him the first time after 10 years, they changed into strong but cold ones. But right now, when she looked into his eyes it was different, there was no pain and no coldness, when she looked at them now she saw warmth and … love.

Both of them didn´t recognize that their faces were getting closer and closer, not breaking eye contact, till their lips were only an inch away from each other.

After a moment of hesitation their lips met. What started as a chaste kiss became passionate. Levy wrapped her arms, while Gajeel wrapped his around Levy´s waist and pulled her closer to him.

He started tracing her lower lip with his tongue, what startled Levy at first, but she gave access.

Gajeel fell backwards onto the bed, taking Levy with him. He turned around, so Levy would lay under him and broke the kiss, both panting at the loss of air. He started kissing her neck and moved to her collar, while his right hand moved up and down her side.

Levy started moaning, which aroused Gajeel even more and moved his hand under her long shirt. After a while he pulled her shirt over her head and off her, admiring the view of Levy under him and only clad in light blue underwear. He bend back down and crashed his lips onto hers. Slowly, he moved his hand behind her back, trying to remove her bra. His hand reached her bra clasp and was about to open it.

Levy felt his weight, suddenly, disappear above her, so she sat up to see what happened. Gajeel rolled onto his side, both arms wrapped around his torso in pain.

( A/N Haha got you :P )

His movements caused his wounds to ache and rolled off her, so he wouldn´t fall over her and crush her with his weight.

Levy had a shocked expression at first, but then started chuckling at the sight of Gajeel.

,, Fuck shrimp, this ain´t funny!" He growled at her.

,, S-sorry G-gajeel" She said between giggles which earned her another growl.

She went to him and helped him laying properly on the bed, so his head would rest on one of the pillows.

,, You should rest and not move so much!" Levy said and put a blanked over him.

,, Gah … I´m gonna die!" He whined like a child.

,, Sheesh, Gajeel! You will definitely not die!" Levy said, while putting everything back into the first aid box.

,, If I can´t have my way and can´t even touch ya then I don´t wanna live!" He said into the pillow.

Levy rolled her eyes at that, of course she was a bit disappointed at the sudden disturbance too, but his health was more important now!

Gajeel turned onto his back to look at her with an expression she couldn´t define, it looked like he was bothered by something.

,, Levy"

,, Y-yes?" She answered, wondering what he wanted to say and if it was something important. She slightly hoped that he would confess to her since none of them had said the words.

,, Put the fucking shirt back on! Seeing ya like that makes everything even worse!" He howled and rolled back onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.

,, That´s it!? Seriously you´re such a child!" Levy huffed and went to the bathroom to put the box back to its place, after putting her shirt back on. :P

She came out of the bathroom two minutes later and climbed onto her bed and laid down on the other side. She rolled onto her side, so she wouldn´t face Gajeel, still disappointed.

,, Levy!"

,, If you say that I have to put damn pants on, I swear! You will get a hit with the word STONE ! " She said growling.

Gajeel rolled to his side, facing Levy´s back, wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his chest.

,, I love you " He whispered into her ear.

Levy´s eyes widened at that and she turned her head to look at him.

Gajeel had closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

,, Did you just …" Levy started.

,, Shhh, go to sleep, shrimp!" He said.

,, But …"

,, I said it and ya heard it and I won´t say it again! Now sleep!" He said. Eyes still closed.

,, But, Gajeel ..:" She said, trying to sit up, but Gajeel pushed her back down and got a stronger grip around her, so she couldn´t move.

,, Huf! You´re acting like a little kid!" She said, but didn´t get any resply, as a sign that the conversation was over.

She puffed her cheeks, but her anger didn´t last long, when she put her head onto his shoulder and he put his over her head, inhaling her scent of old books and flowers, he loved so much.

He was falling asleep when Levy whispered to him.

,, I love you too, idiot!"

they than drifted off to sleep , a wide smile on Gajeel´s face.

* * *

**A/N **

**This last scene was the only think in my mind which caused me to write this story! I´m amazed myself of how I came up with the whole beginning and all xD and finally reached the scene I had in mind ^^ **

**Review please ! *_* And tell me, if I have mistakes please ^^ :P **


	19. Happy end!

**A/N **

**Hay guys! I´m soooo sorry for the delay, I had a little authors block and had school stuff to do -.-**

**This is the final chapter :( and I tried to make the end as good as possible! **

**And I am so fu**ing happy that I´ve got over 100 REVIEWS ! I´M SO HAPPY! **

**Some people said I should make a sequel of this story and I seriously thought about it, but don´t know yet ... for now I have to make a break from writing for now cause I have to mutch to do for school because I do my A level this year and all :P But I will come back ! That you be sure of! MUHAHAHA ^^ xD **

* * *

The bright sun was shining onto Levy´s face, waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly and rose her head to take a look at her clock to see it was 9 am. She laid her head back down onto her pillow, to drift back to sleep and recognized that something heavy was wrapped around her waist.

She opened her eyes again and looked down to see a muscular and bandaged arm, which was wrapped around her tight. She recognized that arm and turned her head to her right to see Gajeel´s face only inches away from hers. Her eyes widened at first, but then she remembered everything that happened last night, softening her expression. She took a look at his calm face, which had a big patch on one cheek and another one the bridge of his nose. She remembered how Gajeel came to her full of bruises and that she took care of them, she started blushing when the memory of their make out session came back to her mind. She couldn´t believe it! Gajeel Redfos kissed her and told her that he loved her! It was like a dream, but the fact that the Iron Dragonslayer was laying beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her, showed that it was real.

A bright smile spread on her face. Her hand automatically went to his face and stroke his cheek lovingly. She heard a sound and thought she didn´t hear right, but when it came again she recognized that Gajeel was … purring. Levy had to suppress a giggle. Gajeel´s purring was cut.

The soft strokes from Levy made him feel at ease. He opened his eyes slowly, to be greeted by her bright gold-brown eyes and a wide smile.

,, Hey " He said with a smile on his face and putting his hand over hers.

,, Morning" Levy replied, happily while both of them sat up in bed.

She then took a look at his bandaged body and became a concerned expression.

,, Are you still in pain?" She asked, still looking at the bandages.

Gajeel followed the direction she was looking and put his hand on his bandaged torso to see how much it would hurt by pressure. He had to admit that it still hurt pretty much, but tried to control his facial features, so to not make Levy worry even more.

,, Not really. Didn´t think yer that good with nursing wounds, shrimp!" He said, releasing his grip on her waist to rise his arm and inspect the bandages.

,, Yeah, well … It was useful to go to a first aid course when I was in Phantom Lord, so I could take care of my own-" Levy paused, realizing what she was telling Gajeel. She looked at his face and recognized that he was frowning at what she said, not liking the fact that someone hurt her.

Levy herself didn´t feel bad at saying that, which was the reason why she didn´t recognize her mistake. After all the time in Fairy Tail Academy, she was happy and started to rule out the bad memories and her fear from Phantom Academy.

And now there was an awkward silence between them.

,, Um … I mean-" She was cut off, when Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, not caring about his wounds.

,, … Gajeel ? .." She said confused at his behavior.

,, They won´t touche you ever again! I took care of it!" He said with a serious tone.

Levy´s eyes widened at that and she looked up onto his face.

,, Wha .." She was about to ask what he meant, but than it dawned on her.

,, You … fought with them ? That´s why you were hurt … " She stated.

Did he fight with all of them? Even with Aria?!

* * *

FLASHBACK

Aria fell to the floor, beaten up and bloodied. He tried to come up with the support of his hands, but it didn´t work. He looked around and found Totomaru, Sol and Sue laying on the floor unconscious. They were defeated!? By one person! He didn´t think that he would be overpowered by someone like Gajeel.

He looked up to said person. Gajeel was panting heavily, he couldn´t stand straight, his body full of cuts and bruises.

Gajeel started walking, which looked more like limping, to Aria. Aria´s eyes widened in fear of what would happen next and closed his eyes tight, waiting for the last hit.

Gajeel stood before him and looked down with a deep scowl.

,, All of ya … from now on … yer fucking stay away from Levy … if I see one of ya here in this town … ever again … I won´t go that easy on ya, got it!" He shouted the last part, making himself clear.

Aria flinched, not able to look into those red eyes.

,, Uh … understood! … We won´t come here ever again!" Aria replied.

Gajeel was pleased with that answer. After all the time with them, he knew that Aria was someone who always keeps his word, no matter what. He was not a good person, but loyalty and honesty was very important to him.

He nodded and walked away. His wounds were hurting badly and he was too exhausted as to be able to walk home, so there was only one place he could go.

END OF FLASHBACK

SMACK !

,,OW! Oi what the hell!" Gajeel burst out, shocked by the hit he got on his head fro Levy.

His eyes widened by the fury in her eyes and the small tears which were forming in them.

,, IDIOT! Why did you fight all of them!? They were four and you one!" Levy shouted at him.

Gajeel didn´t like her last statement and became angry himself. He could have ran away back then, but he didn´t! He wanted to finish this for good, no matter what! He did it for her, so she wouldn´t be hurt again and for him, so he didn´t need to worry every time when he was not with her.

,, The hell ya think I am!? I´m not a stupid weakling - " Gajeel burst out, but got cut off by Levy.

,, I didn´t say that! But what if you couldn´t defeat them! You could have been killed!" She shouted back, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Gajeel became quiet. She was not questioning his strength, but was worried about his wellbeing. His expression softened and his hold around her got tighter.

Levy didn´t recognize this and went on with her scolding. ,, You are a big, stubborn idio-"

Gajeel crushed his lips against hers, shutting her up successfully. Levy was taken aback by that, but since she was still angry at him, she put her hands onto his chest and tried to push him away. He recognized this and took a hold of her wrists with one had, while his other was holding her by her waist. She struggled a while, but finally gave in.

After a while they broke the kiss, both out of breath. Gajeel was smirking while Levy puffed her cheeks and was blushing.

,, You´re a jerk!" She said, averting her gaze.

,, Gihi, a damn lucky jerk to have someone like ya!" He replied, hugging her tight.

Levy´s face became red as a tomato ,, Sh-shut up!" She mumbled, making Gajeel chuckle.

,, WHAT!" Lisanna, Juvia and Erza said in unison, when they were told that Gajeel and Levy are in a relationship.

The boys and the girls sat together in the schoolyard, Natsu sad beside Lucy, Gray beside Juvia, Lisanna beside Mirajane and Erza beside Elfman. Although school was over they wanted to have a last time together before the next holidays started.

Lisanna, Erza, Juvia and Elfman were gaping at the new couple while Mira and Lucy squealed and congratulated them, together with Natsu and Gray, since those four knew that Gajeel and Levy would get together.

,, Took you long enough, metal-head!" Natsu said, grinning.

,, Shut up, flame- brain!" Gajeel replied annoyed, blushing slightly.

He didn´t like it that the others knew about their relationship and there were two good reasons!

1. He had a fucking reputation as the bad guy, which is the reason why he forbid Levy to go all lovey-dovey with him in public!

2. He had not the nerve to listen to the smart ass comments from the boys and answer the stupid questions from the girls! He didn´t want to talk about his private life in any way!

,, I would like to know who confessed first?!" Mira asked, looking in Gajeel´s direction.

_Great, here we go!_ - Gajeel thought, growling.

Levy looked at Gajeel and could tell that he was not comfortable with talking about their relationship. She felt bad for him, but escaping Lucy and Mira was not an easy task! No … it wasn´t , really! If they wanted to know something they would even chase people to get the information, no matter what topic.

,, I think it was Levy!" she heard Lucy say.

,, Why ? " Miragane asks.

,, Well, she promised me to confess to him and I saw that Gajeel went after her when she left the valentine´s day – party, so she had the chance to!" Lucy reasoned.

,, Why do you think Gajeel didn´t make the first move?" Lisanna asked.

Gajeel´s eye started twitching. It was good that he didn´t have to answer, but that they were talking about them, about something that was, in his opinion, NOT their business and that in FRONT of them like they wouldn´t be there, THAT pissed him off!

Still, he tried to control his anger because he knew that, if he would response to that the demon and the bunny- girl would get what they wanted and he was to stubborn as to satisfy them with a reaction!

,, Because he is too stupid to do so!" Natsu replied.

Ok, fuck it!

,, WHO ARE YA CALLING STUPID, PINKY!" Gajeel burst out, startling the girls with his sudden outburst, except Lucy and Mirajane who had a wide grin on their faces.

,, WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINKY!?" Natsu shouted back. Both stood up and were now face to face.

,, THE ONE WITH THE GIRLISH HAIR COLOR, WHO ELSE!" Gajeel responded.

Both bumped their heads together and had a death glare. Levy sighed at that. She was happy that at least the talk about their relationship had stopped.

,, Gray-sama, stop them!" Juvia pleaded, which was why Gray stood up and approached them.

,, OI! Both of you, stop it or we will get problems with the director again!" He said.

,, SHUT UP STRIPPER!" Gajeel and Natsu shouted at him in unison.

,, WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRIPPER!?" Gray burst out.

,, Gray-sama! Your cloths!" Juvia shouted, blushing.

,, WHAT THE HELL!"

Levy thought that Erza would stop the boys after a while, but was surprised when she was not on her position anymore. She looked around and saw that she was walking away with a certain blue haired boy. Levy smiled at that, being happy for the red haired woman.

She looked at Lucy who was trying to pull Natsu away from Gajeel, failing miserably at it. Then she saw that Lisanna, Elfman and Mira were gone and that Juvia was helping Gray to find his clothes.

She looked at Gajeel, who stood in front of her and was shouting at, a in Lucy´s grip struggling, Natsu. She sighed a last time and stood up as well, since she was the last sitting one and made her way to Gajeel.

She placed her hand over his arm to get his attention. He turned his head to her and his scowl vanished suddenly.

,, Let´s go " She said with a smile. He nodded and both made their way to the gates to leave.

,, OI METAL – HEAD, WE´RE NOT FINISHED HERE!" Natsu shouted after him.

Gajeel didn´t stop walking, but rose his hand as a goodbye. ,, We finish this later, ash brain!" he said, a wide smirk on his face.

Natsu smirked as well. They didn´t show it, but they were really good friends, although they would always fight with each other.

,, Took them long enough to get together!" Natsu said with a smile.

,, Yeah! I´happy for them!" Lucy responded, happily.

Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy´s shoulder, making her blush. ,, Let´s go too!" He said.

,, O-ok " Lucy replied, smiling shyly.

,, You are still acting like a child you know " Levy said.

Both passed the gates and were heading to Levy´s apartment.

When they were far away from everyone, Gajeel took a hold of Levy´s hand, which made her blush, but when she looked up she could see a slight tint of red in Gajeels face as well, what made her smile from ear to ear.

,, Well … can´t help it! Would ya prefer a calm and adult guy?" He asked looking at her with a raised brow.

,, Nah … that would be boring!" She responded, giggling at the image of Gajeel being calm and adult like.

,, Gihi, ya got it shrimp!" He said smirking.

They walked through the alleyway, hand in hand. They were happy, knowing that they had each other no matter what. He would always protect her and she would always be there for him. Gajeel had never thought that one day he would be here, having someone like her by his side and finding real friends he could count on. He finally came out of the darkness he was in and he could never be pulled back into it as long as he had his light with him, holding his hand.

,, You will never stop calling me names will you?!"

,, Of course not, midget! It´s to much fun, gihi "

* * *

**A/N **

**That´s it ! Hope everyone liked my 3. FF ^^ **

**I want to thank ( yeah I´m going to list all names :P ) :  
kurisu313, MsSlicingClaws, Kuroranzuki-Black Moon Orchid, JuviaIce, dangerouslycrazy, Shadowhuntersbloodyfist, Levina, sakura mcgarden, Thegodeater, LanFan Hawkeye, Miss-Odd, lamoco13, Guest ( if you are always the same one xD you should use a name ^^ ;)), NekoYoru, Inez89, Killer Moon Lover, tsuabaki1, streetzdanzer, DeAmonQuEen, Sorceric7, Baueros, Zoozie, Poke ani dem, Wolf skater, EED-Wolf, xXnuhakuXx, The-7th-star, cascadonsqueen, poki-grzyb, CreativelyIndifferent13, Fairy Tail Freak, Phenylephrine, AnimeGirl4891, Lilaaaaaa, Levy Gardenia Mcgarden, obako-chan97, Lost Canvas, Coraline Mcgarden!  
If I´ve forgot someone I´m sorry but I thank you as well :D **


End file.
